Bitter-sweet
by Alice and Jeanette
Summary: Madelyn Lucas was a girl with a dream of becoming a patissiere. She fulfilled that dream, but her brother wanted her to study in Japan so she could improve her skills. She met Ichigo and the Sweets Prince. She and her sweets spirit Cream, will have adventures with them. I suck at summaries. Just read it, it's better than this summary... Rated T because of Language and Violence
1. Welcome to St Marie

**(AN: Yo! It's Alice here. Thank you for using your time to read this story. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere)**

* * *

"Madelyn Lucas! A-group along with Amano Ichigo." the teacher yelled.

"Yes." Madelyn said in a monotone voice.

"Ah yes!" Ichigo said startled. They can hear murmurs like 'wow, A-team right off the bat' or 'kya! they're so lucky, they're gonna be with the Sweets Princes!"

"That's great Ichigo-chan. The A-group is where the Sweets Princes are. It's the group with the highest grade!" Rumi said to Ichigo happily. Madelyn was mumbling a line of curse words. She specifically told her brother to put her in the lowest team, but noooooo, he just had to put her there.

"They were both recommended by Henri-sensei!" a girl exclaimed. Madelyn snickered at the word 'sensei.'

"I'm sure they're really skilled!" another girl said. 'Of course I'm skilled! I'm the head of-' her thoughts was cut off by Hanabusa who was calling her name.

"Madelyn-chan?" Hanabusa asked. Madelyn looked at him with a straight face. Someone tickled her stomach and she was giggling. The three sweets princes looked at each other when they saw a glimpse of white hair the three of them thought 'Sweet Spirit?'

"Ah, etto. I'm Madelyn Lucas. It's an honor to be working with you." Madelyn said with a smile. After introductions were made, the teacher spoke up.

"Today's self-practice will be the mille crepe. Mille means 'a thousand' in French..." the teacher said. Madeyn didn't bother to listen because she already knew this stuff.

"Now please begin." the teacher said. Madelyn nodded and went to her side. Madelyn did her work fast and careful, she was mumbling to herself.

"Shut up Cream... Yes we'll get ice cream later... No... No... Just shut up. There, done." Madelyn said. She saw Ichigo mess up. Kashino called the teacher and the teacher complimented him and the two other boys.

"Are you done, Amano?" asked the teacher. The teacher hesitated but tasted it.

"Group A, minus 10 points. Are you done Madelyn?" the teacher asked the blonde girl. Madelyn nodded and let the teacher eat her dish. Madelyn could swear that she saw the teacher's mouth water.

"Group A, plus 50 points. Keep up the good work Madelyn." the teacher smiled.

"Hai." Madelyn said with a smile and began cleaning her equipment.

"Sugoii, Madelyn-san is really great. No wonder Henri-sensei recommended her." a girl murmured.

"Demo, what about Ichigo-san? Is she really worthy of being in group A?" another girl murmured. Then Kashino began lecturing Ichigo about something. Madelyn could only sigh. Ichigo ran out crying and Madelyn glared at Kashino.

"Smooth moves jerk-face." Madelyn murmured, no one really hearing her.

"Lyn-chan! What about the ice cream?!" Cream said, hiding in her palms.

"Uh, oh yeah, that." Madelyn stood up. "Class is over right? I'm done cleaning. I'll be going now." Madelyn said smiling and she walked out.

* * *

It was already night time and Madelyn was in the dining room eating ice cream. She knows it's dinner but she really loves ice cream, so who cares? She was sitting with the sweets princes and girls were murmuring about wanting to sit with them. After Madelyn finished her 14th bowl of ice cream, she got another one and began eating it.

"Ah, Madelyn-chan, don't you think that's a bit too much?" asked Hanabusa.

"Nope. I'm going now." she said as she stood up and grabbed her tray full of empty cups. She went to the kitchen and saw Ichigo practicing making mille crepe. But Madelyn saw a sweets spirit with her.

"Mind if I practice too?" asked Madelyn. Ichigo jumped up, startled.

"Ah! Madelyn-san! You have a sweets spirit too?" Ichigo asked referring to Cream.

"Hai! I'm Cream! I specialize in making creamy sweets! Nice to meet'cha!" Cream said to Vanilla and Ichigo.

"Ah! I'm Vanilla. You're so cute Cream!" Vanilla said and they began chatting. While Ichigo was diong her mille crepe and Madelyn was tempering.

"Ah, Madelyn-san! Would you like to taste this mille crepe?" Ichigo asked nervously. Ichigo was thinking 'What did I do?! She's more skilled than I am!'. Madelyn smiled and took a bite.

"It's improved a lot. More practice and you can make it tons better." Madelyn said smiling.

"Ah! Thank you!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

* * *

-The Next day-

"So answer this problem Kashino and... Amano." the teacher said. Amano stiffened. Madelyn held in a laugh while looking at Ichigo's shocked face. Ichigo turned to her mouthing the words 'Help me.' Madelyn giggled.

"Ichigo, fight!" Madelyn whispered. The rest of the school went on and Madelyn was walking with Ichigo and Rumi.

"I'm really no good..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't worry about it so much." Rumi reassured her.

"These days happen." Madelyn said while putting her hands behind her head. And then they continued to chat while Madelyn was looking around.

* * *

"Aren't you going in the room?" asked Ichigo. Madelyn shook her head.

"Oni- I mean Henri-sensei told me that my allergies may act up so this is my free period. Good luck!" Madelyn said while sitting on the chair near the door. Ichigo nodded and went inside. Madelyn put her feet up and rested her head on her knees. She dreamed of eating tons of ice cream.

"hehehe... Strawberry parfait... I'm going to eat you... hehehe..." Madelyn sleep talked. Cream was laughing at her.

* * *

-The Next day-

"We'll be making choux a la creme today. The ingredients are on the paper distributed..." the teacher explained. And they began making it.

"Ichigo-chan, switch on the oven." Hanabusa asked.

"Already? But there's nothing inside yet." Ichigo wondered. Madlyn face-palmed.

"It's baked at high temperature... So you need time to preheat the oven." Madelyn explained.

"Madelyn-san, warm the butter up to room temperature." Andouh politely said. Madelyn mumbled a quick 'sure' then began doing it.

"Don't pull us down." Kashino told Ichigo. Madelyn snorted then tried to cover it up with a cough.

"I know!" Ichigo said angrily.

They were almost done for Ichigo put the tray inside the oven.

"It looked like it baked deliciously!" Ichigo said and she opened the oven. Madelyn banged her head on the table while the other three yelled 'don't'!

"Too late..." mumbled Madelyn, still facing the table.

"The choux!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Are you an idiot? It's basic cooking not to open the oven until the choux is finished baking right?!" said Kashino angrily.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, we still have time." reassured Andouh.

"Let's remake it." Hanabusa said.

"Batter done!" said Madelyn, making the four of them look at her. Indeed she was putting the batter inside the pastry bag.

"H-How?" Hanabusa stuttered.

"Always be prepared. No offense Ichigo, but I figured you'd get too excited." Madelyn said scratching the back of her head. Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"I'll get the ingredients for the filling!" Ichigo said. A girl went into her way and she fell down. They all started saying bad things about her. Madelyn gritted her teeth.

"Ma-madelyn. Uhh, calm down. Violence isn't the answer to everything... count one to ten." Cream said. Madelyn sighed and started counting.

"One, rip their hair off. Two, stab their eyes. Three, boil them alive. Four, feed their arms to the dogs. Five, stick needles in their eyes. Six, bu-" Madelyn was cut off by Andouh hand on her mouth.

"Madelyn-san, no need for violence. You're scaring them." said Andouh. Madelyn looked around and the girls who did that to Ichigo were pale and backing away from her. Madelyn blinked her eyes.

"Ahh, sorry about that." Madelyn scratched the back of her head.

* * *

**(AN: I'll update later. I PROMISE!)**


	2. I Hate Cakes!

**(AN: Yo.)**

* * *

"To think there was a wonderful shop in school!" Ichigo said while stuffing her face with cake.

"Salon de Marie is managed by our high school's student council." Hanabusa explained.

"All of our sweets here were made by our talented high school students, after all." Andou explained further.

"Thank you for the food." Madelyn said as she got her 24th cup of strawberry parfait. Ichigo did the same but she was eating cake.

"M-madelyn, A-amano..." Kashino said as he faced both of them. Ichigo was in her dreamland while Madelyn was on her 26th cup.

"Thank you for the food." Madelyn said and got another one, but this time is was a chocolate sundae.

"Ichigo-chan... Lyn-chan." Hanabusa said shocked.

"You finished them all?" asked Andou.

"Yesh." Madelyn said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"And don't pile up the plates!" Kashino said, referring to Ichigo.

"Calm down." Andou said as Madelyn ordered three more sundaes.

"A girl shouldn't make such a funny face." Hanbusa said as Ichigo went back to her dreamland.

"You eat to much, you'll get fat!" Kashino said.

"Shut up." Ichigo said.

"I take morning jogs." Madelyn shrugged and ate the ice cream that came to their table.

"She's really pretty... Who is she?" Ichigo said when she saw Tennouji.

"Ah-" Hanabusa was interrupted by Madelyn.

"The High School Student Council President. Mari Tennouji. She's a genius who's won thousands of contests. Henri-se-se-sensei talked a lot about her." Madelyn said trying not to laugh at the word 'sensei'. Ichigo was just awestruck.

"Five more Strawberry Parfaits." Madelyn told the waiter.

"Lyn-chan!" Hanabusa said startled.

"Wut?" Madelyn said while eating more.

* * *

"How nice. I want to be like Tennouji too. I want to work there too." Ichigo said when they came out of Salon de Marie.

"There's no way they'll let a beginner like you in there. And besides, it's impossible for middle schoolers.

"It's not impossib- Lyn-san? What are you doing there?" asked Ichigo. They turned to where she was and they saw Madelyn sulking in the bushes.

"They ran out of ice cream." Madelyn said while going out of the bushes and standing next to Ichigo.

"If you want to, I know a nice shop for you." Hanabusa said.

"Eh. Really?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

"At Andou's house. It's a Japanese confectionery store after all." he explained.

"Ah, I see!" Ichigo turned to Andou.

"Yeah, I always go there at weekends and help out." he said.

"Kashino and I are planning on going tomorrow. Won't you two come as well?" Hanabusa asked. Kashino stepped up.

"Hanabusa, you don't have to say tha-" Kashino was cut off by Ichigo who pushed him.

"Really? Can we come?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course. Please do and help out." Andou said. Madelyn sweat dropped.

"I never said I was going..." she said quietly. Cream was whispering for her to come. Ichigo grabbed Madelyn and jumped in the air.

"All right!" Ichigo said excitedly.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Ichigo said to one of the customers. She kept going back and forth to tend to the customers need.

"Shop assistants sure have a lot to do." Ichigo said.

"Oh? You're already tired?" asked Kashino.

"N-Not at all!" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo! Switch with me! Why am on babysitting duty?!" Madelyn said while she was carrying one twin and the other twin was crawling on her leg and the girl was pulling her shirt.

"Onee-tan play with me." the girl said.

"What now?" asked Madelyn.

"Hairdresser!" the girl said while pulling our scissors.

"I love my hair!" Madelyn said while running, still holding the twins.

"Hey Chiyo, Mari, Moemoe. You have to behave yourselves. Sorry about that, Madelyn-san." said Andou.

"Naw, it's okay. They're cute... without sharp objects." Madelyn said while rocking the two twins in her arms.

"Oh you little brats." Kashino said.

"Maabou-niitan!" said the girl and Kashino carried her.

"M-Maabou?" asked Ichigo. Madelyn was humming 'London Bridge' to the twins who were cooing.

"Kashino and I are childhood friends." explained Andou.

"So that's why he's familiar with the kids." Ichigo said.

"Now, you guys play over there with Madelyn, okay?" Kashino said.

"Kashino! You're mean!" Madelyn cried when she was tackled by the girl and the twins.

"Hey, cake pig!" a boy called Ichigo. Madelyn giggled at this.

"Oh, you're Ichita-kun, the younger brother. Just who would that cake pig be?" Ichigo said while crawling towards him.

"I'm Amano Ichigo. Ichigo onee-san! I'm no pig okay, no pig." Ichigo said angrily.

"I heard it from Maabou." Ichita replied.

"What?"

"About how good you are at pigging out cakes! And that one over there eats a lot of ice cream." said Ichita referring to Madelyn. Ichigo was going on about how he should call her 'Big eater Queen' or something.

".. have no business with people who want to make cakes!" Ichita said.

"How could you say that? Your brother wants to be a patissiere right?" Ichigo said. Ichita was caught of guard.

"M-my brother is..." Ichita said. Madelyn already understood what's happening. She just shut up.

"What's going on here? Well, never mind, let's take a short break. Come here too Ichita, I brought you home cake." Andou said.

"I... hate cakes!" said Ichita and he ran off. Madelyn jumped up.

"Ichita!" Madelyn tried to chase him but Andou stopped her.

* * *

"Ichita-kun..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichita scowled at me." Andou said sadly. Madelyn face palmed.

"You really don't get it... do you?" she muttered.

"He's already in first grade right?" asked Kashino.

"Maybe he's at a rebellious age?" wondered Hanabusa. Madelyn double face palmed.

"I'm pretty sure the rebellious stage includes tattoos, detention and piercings." said Madelyn shuddering.

"Yeah, maybe." Andou said. Madelyn tasted the food in front of them.

"They're great." Madelyn said after she swallowed.

"That's the most famous of out sweets." said Andou.

"They're delicious!" Ichigo and Madelyn exclaimed. Ichigo choked after eating to many.

"Here you go." Hanabusa said Ichigo gladly took the water and drank it down. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"I thought I was gonna die." she said. Madelyn sweat dropped.

"You really eat too much." said Kashino. Andou laughed.

**~le time skip~**

Madelyn and Ichigo were cleaning the plates.

"You're still here, Cake pig, Frostbite?" said Ichita. Ichigo stiffened. Madelyn rolled her eyes.

"I said the cake makers should go home right?!" he said angrily.

"I ain't goin' nowhere kid. I dun give a fluff about yer demands and such." Madelyn said and slapped both of her hands on her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. When Madelyn was irritated or angry, her accent completely changes into this one

"Ha! Frostbite's got an accent!" Ichita mocked Madelyn. Madelyn just puffed her cheeks.

"Oh you..." Ichigo trailed off. Kashino bonked Ichita's head.

"She came all the way to help here and you talk like that?" he said.

"That hurt! We don't need cake makers here!" Ichita retorted.

"Ichita-kun, can you say that to your brother?" Hanabusa said proudly.

"W-Well..." Ichita trailed off. Madelyn snapped.

"Ya dun have da right to talk 'bout 'im like that. He's just a kid fer cryin' out loud!" Madelyn said. Again, she clamped her mouth shut with both of her hands. Hanabusa was staring at Madelyn who was crouching down.

"I hate cakes! Go home already!" Ichita yelled and ran off.

"Ichita-kun!" Madelyn called after him.

"Cake pig! Mabodofu! Narcissist! Frostbite!" he insulted them.

"Mabodofu?!" Kashino asked angrily. Madelyn was giggling at their reactions.

"Don't laugh! That brat..." Kashino said turning around.

"Wait." Ichigo said.

"He has a reason for hating cakes. It's as plain as day, can't you see it?" Madelyn said. The three of them shook their head. Madelyn sighed and ran to the place where Ichita ran to.

"Ichita?" Madelyn wondered when she saw him on a stool. She slipped in quietly.

"Ehh? You're really good." Madelyn said. Ichita blushed in embarrassment.

"W-Why did you come here, Frostbite?" asked Ichita. Madelyn chuckled. She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I had the same problem as you." she said, recalling memories. She looked back at Ichita.

"I saw your grampa making that. It's bean paste right?" said Madelyn as she leaned forward.

"I'm practicing. I want to make bean paste, not just sorting out azuki beans." Ichita said.

"These are the beans you use to make bean paste? You sorted out the bad ones." said Madelyn looking at the tray filled with beans.

"My grandpa and the others have bad eyesight so it's my job to do that." said Ichita.

"I see. You've worked hard... It will be delicious." said Madelyn smiling. Ichita has a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Of course. I learned how to sort out beans from Sen-nii. The same goes for the bean paste. My bean paste is about to turn out good." Ichita said smiling. Ichigo came in and brought in a strawberry mouse. Madelyn face-walled (she intentionally hit her head on the wall).

"Stop it Ichigo!" Vanilla and Cream were shouting. Madelyn kept hitting her head on the wall thinking 'My hard work... ruined.' Ichita made the mouse fly across the room on the wall. Andou came in and lectured him about something and slapped him. Madelyn stopped hitting her head.

"You're really better off making cakes... I hate you, Sen-nii and cakes!" Ichita yelled. Andou was speechless.

"Cheer up. I'll go talk to him." said Madelyn while patting Andou on the back and running towards Ichita. Madelyn found Ichita between the closet and the wall, crying. Madelyn crouched down and petted his back.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" Madelyn said when he looked up. He didn't respond.

"Do you hate cakes so much? But... you don't hate your brother do you?" Madelyn said sitting down. He finally looked up.

"Why... why did Sen-nii go to a cake-making school?" he said while he was crying. Madelyn smiled.

"Didn't he teach me to make bean paste how to sort azuki beans and other things?... It was my dream to make sweets in our shop with my brother who could do anything. And yet... And yet, Sen-nii, left us to make cakes... He likes cakes more than me! I hate cakes for snatching away my dream!" he said as he cried louder. Madelyn smiled and hugged him, which startled Ichita.

"You know, I was once like you. I have a brother who's dream was to become a patissiere. When we were young, we used to play and he and I would draw together. We were both very skilled at drawing. My dream was once to become a manga artist with my brother who I believed could do anything... but still, he wanted to make cakes more. I went through a period of depression, heck, I even ended up hating cakes!" Madelyn said, her voice was cracking. Ichita looked up and saw Madelyn with her palms covering her eyes. Madelyn continued.

"When I finally told him how I felt, he was sorry for not realizing my dream. But then I realized... what about his dream? I decided that I would make cakes and sweets like my brother... my brother who could do anything. At first, I was always thinking of giving up, but I found making sweets quite amusing." Madelyn said wiping her eyes. Ichita was looking at her.

"You too?" he asked. Madelyn chuckled.

"But you know, I found a new dream. My new dream is for me to make sweets along side my brother. So I'm sure you'll find your new dream." Madelyn said smiling.

"But... Sen-nii wont work here anymore..." he said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know your brothers dreams and his true feelings." Madelyn said as she released him from the hug.

"I'll be back alright?" Madelyn said as she closed the door behind her

~after a brief explanation~

"So that's what Ichita's been feeling..." Andou said sadly.

"He must have felt lonely with his parents spending so much time on the store and the younger siblings." Kashino said.

"Yeah, I've done something pretty bad." Andou said.

"No shit Sherlock." said Madelyn while drinking a cup of green tea.

"Hey! So let's make a cake for Ichita-kun!" Ichigo said. Madelyn was thinking about it.

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive?" said Hanabusa. Madelyn had a light bulb moment.

"No... If it's a cake you really want to make, he'll eat it." Madelyn said proudly.

"A cake I really wanted to make?" Andou wondered. Madelyn nodded.

~le time skip~

"I told you I'd come back. Come, let's eat." Madelyn said while smiling. Ichita nodded and stood up.

"Hey where are we go-" Ichita was interrupted when he saw his own family surrounded the table.

"S-Sen-nii... What's with that box?" Ichita wondered.

"We all made it for you to eat." said Andou.

"Did you make rice bean cake or something?" asked Ichita.

"No, it's something different." Andou said while lifting the box revealing a cake roll made with the bean paste he made earlier.

"This is a delicious looking cake roll. If I remember correctly, It was the same cake as Sennousuke made when he was around Ichita's age." his grandfather said.

"Sen-nii did?" wondered Ichita.

"Ichita, hurry and eat it!" his mother said with a smile.

"B-But I hate cakes..." Ichita trailed off when Madelyn was crouching down beside him.

"Ichita-kun, I told you I'd let you know your brother's true feelings right? This cake is just that." Madelyn explained, getting the cake handed by Hanabusa and giving it to Ichita.

"Sen-nii's... true feelings? I got it. Just one bite okay!" he announced and bit into the cake. His eyes widened.

"It's good!" he exclaimed. All of them complimented his dish.

"The bean paste was made by Ichita." said Andou.

"I-It's mine?" Ichita wondered.

"I call it the 'Brotherly Love Green Tea Cake Roll'!" Ichigo announced happily.

"Green tea cake roll?" wondered Ichita. Ichigo explained that it was her idea and Kashino told her she didn't do anything.

~another time skip (the clock's really fast)~

"Thank you for having us." Madelyn bowed.

"Visit us here again next time!" Andou's mother called out.

"Hai!" Madelyn said and turned around.

"Wait, Frostbite." Ichita called. Madelyn turned to face him and was hugged, by Ichita. Madelyn, Ichigo and the Sweets Prince was baffled by his actions.

"Thank you... thank you for understanding. And I found a new dream." Ichita said when he released her from the hug.

"What's that?"

"If my brother makes a shop around here, then I'll take over ours."

"That's a really great dream. I'm proud of you."

"And I'll outdo the beginner Cake-pig!"

"Knock yourself out. I'm rooting for you. See ya next time." Madelyn said as she walked away, smiling.

"Arigatou... Lyn-nee..." Ichita murmured.

* * *

**(AN: Done.)**


	3. You Have Sweets Spirits?

**(AN: Thank you for reviewing Tarademi, Rei Star and Made2352! I'll update quicker!)**

* * *

"Ichigo-chan. Ichigo-chan!" Madelyn sad when she saw Ichigo's chocolate cream was overflowing.

"W-What should I do?!" Ichigo panicked. Madelyn sighed.

"Unbelievable... To space out and let your mind float away during cooking practice... What incredible nerve." Kashino commented. Ichigo shrunk in embarrassment.

"Kashino, don't tease Ichigo-chan so much." Hanabusa said.

"She failed in decoration, but she baked her Genoise well." said Andou which caused Madelyn to snicker.

"Compared to when you first transferred here, you've improved quite a lot!" Hanabusa encouraged.

"That's because she secretly practice-" Madelyn was cut off by Ichigo's hand on her mouth.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Ichigo said while chuckling nervously. Madelyn sweat dropped and played along.

"So naive. You're too optimistic for someone who's only improved this much." Kashino retorted. they had an argument which Madelyn didn't pay attention to.

* * *

-In the Kitchen. Nighttime-

"Kawaii! You'll be making this cake today?" Madelyn said while looking at the design.

"Yeah! We're supposed to make chocolate cake for this week's self-study test right? So I thought I'd make it that way!" Ichigo said happily.

"It'll be perfect!" Cream commented.

"You'll definitely pass with this!" Vanilla added.

"The test is important too, though... But I guess I want that devil to be made speechless with my chocolate cake!" Ichigo said victoriously. Madelyn giggled and went to the other counter to practice her tempering. When Ichigo was done, she tasted it but was not impressed. She made other chocolate cream but wasn't impressed either.

"Ne, Lyn-chan. Can you taste this?" Ichigo said to Madelyn who was busy with her own work. She nodded and tasted it. She thought for a moment.

"Did you use boiling water to melt the chocolate?" Madelyn asked.

"I thought it would melt faster if I use hot water..." Ichigo trailed off.

"No. Chocolate separates at high temperature. You should always make sure that the temperature doesn't go beyond sixty degrees. Plus, with the way you're doing it, a lot of steam will enter the chocolate. Chocolate doesn't do well with even a little bit of moisture." said Madelyn.

"Ah, I see... Thanks." Ichigo thanked her and said her goodbye's and went to her room. Followed by Madelyn who went to her own room.

* * *

-In the Kitchen. 3:00am-

"Jeez. It's freezing!" mumbled Madelyn while she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Cream was sleeping in her pocket. She wore her hair down so it was reaching her waist, her bangs were swept to her right. She went in and opened the lights and began her daily wanted to be super early because she believes that she didn't do much work last night.

-4:30am-

She heard the door open and she grabbed the nearest knife.

"Move and you die- Oh, it's you Kashino." she said while she put down the knife and continued her work. Kashino was looking at her work and saw what she was doing.

"You're tempering?" he asked while looking at the glossy chocolate that was the fruit of her work.

"Yeah. Here, try some." she sad as she got a spoon and gave it to Kashino. Kashino hesitated thinking 'It's probably bad.' Madelyn was waiting and he tasted it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It's great. This is high quality chocolate." Kashino said, truthfully admiring her work.

"You think?" Madelyn asked and she tasted it herself. She frowned.

"Not my best work. I'll do something about it." she said. Kashino nodded and went to his own counter.

-5:00am-

"Huh? Madelyn's already here?" Ichigo said when she saw the lights were on in the kitchen. She entered and gasped.

'The Devil Kashino!' she thought. Kishino stopped.

"Will you quit standing there and shut the door? The cold air will waft in right? Chocolate is temperature sensitive." Kashino said as Ichigo closed the door she saw Madelyn in the corner drinking black coffee and trying no to sleep. Madelyn was close to sleeping but she dunked her head in tub of cold water near her.

"Yosh! I'm awake now!" she said while her hair was still dripping wet. Ichigo sighed and walked by Kashino. She was curious on what he was doing when she saw it.

"You're tempering?! Amazing! That's something difficult that pro's do! I only know one person who knows tempering and that's Madelyn." Ichigo told him.

"I do this everyday to get my body used to it." Kashino replied. Ichigo nodded and saw Madelyn once again getting sleepy.

"Lyn-chan? What time did you go here?" Ichigo asked her when she saw that she was cold and shivering. Cream came out just a little.

"3:00. She said that she didn't get much work done before." Cream whispered and went back in the pocket.

"Coffee." mumbled Madelyn and got her mug of black coffee. She was still sleepy.

"Wake me up when... never." she said and she collapsed on the floor. Cream came out and got the blanket they brought and put it over her.

"You're pushing yourself to far." Ichigo said as she patted her head. Madelyn shook her head.

"Gotta redo. Not perfect." she mumbled and covered her head in the blankets. Kashino was listening this whole time but decided not to say anything.

"Just sleep." Ichigo said and Madelyn finally drifted to sleep...

* * *

-The next night. In the Kitchen-

"P-Prali? What's this word?" Ichigo said as she was reading a recipe book. Vanilla came flying in with Madelyn and Cream.

"So you were here?" Vanilla said while she flew towards Ichigo.

"Good evening Ichigo-chan." Madelyn said while she closed the door. Madelyn went to the corner and began practicing on her own for the test. She was getting really sleepy because she woke up at 3 am and she planned on sleeping until it was 1 am. Her vision was getting blurry and she can feel herself falling, she waited for the impact but it never came.

"Oi, Madelyn." she heard Kashino's voice and she jumped up.

"Ah sorry! I was just... sleepy?" she half-stated half-asked. Cream face-palmed behind her.

"sure..." Kashino said when he saw the burns on her hands. She got the burns from the times she would slip up and accidentally burn herself. She liked the pain, it helped her think that she was working hard. I know, she was already called a masochist by her brother.

"I'm going to my room. Thanks for... you know." Madelyn smiled and grabbed her jacket. She was thinking hard about what Ichigo said.

_"You're pushing yourself too far." _Ichigo's voice rang in her head. She was hurting from the nights she didn't sleep. It was painful

But then again...

She was a masochist right?

* * *

-The day of the test-

"There, done." said Madelyn when she finished her Chocolate Sansrival. The teacher complimented her on the design. After all of them was done, it was Ichigo's favorite part... tasting.

"Ichigo-chan! This cake roll is delicious!" Madelyn said when she got the first bite.

"Thanks! Yours was too." Ichigo complimented her. Madelyn nodded and smiled. Ichigo was looking at Kashino who was tasting her cake.

"Come now, say it's delicious too Kashino." said Hanabusa.

"The cream is stiff. You beat it too much. But among all the other stuff you mad so far... It's the most delicious." said Kashino. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you just say 'Delicious' just now?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Really? You're not thinking 'so-so' deep in your heart?"

"I'm really complimenting you!" Kashino said angrily.

"He doesn't praise someone often, so he's all embarrassed." Andou whispered.

"All right! Thanks Kashino! Although I'm still far off from becoming like everyone else... But I guess you've acknowledged me a little!" Ichigo said happily.

"I don't accept you." a tiny voice said.

"Such a childish cake..." the voice trailed off.

"H-Hey Chocolat!" Kashino said to his pocket. A sweets spirit came out.

"Amano Ichigo, could you net get fired up just because Kashino praised you?" Chocolat said angrily. While Ichigo was still dumbfounded, Madelyn fist pumped causing all of them to look at her.

"I knew it." she said simply. She looked at Chocolat and smiled.

"In the first place, why are you in the A-group?! I can't accept that!" Chocolat yelled at Ichigo.

"Even though you say that..." Ichigo answered.

"That's mean you know." Madelyn said joining in. The sweets princes were shocked.

"Eh? Ichigo-chan Lyn-chan?" Hanabusa wondered.

"D-Don't tell me you both can see this?" Kashino said pointing to Chocolat.

"Yeah." was Ichigo's reply. Vanilla flew out.

"Choco! Enough of this already!" Vanilla yelled. They battled with their spoon and fork. Cream came out and she was fuming with rage.

"NO FIGHTING!" Cream yelled which made both of them stop.

"Cream!" Chocolat yelled when she saw her friend.

"Nice to see you too Chocolat." answered Cream.

"Ichigo-chan and Lyn-chan have sweets spirits with them too." Hanabusa said.

"Eh? Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"I met Cream in the main campus in Paris." explained Madelyn while trying not to laugh. The teacher turned around and Ichigo covered the three of them.

"It's fine, other people can't see them." Madelyn said, removing the bowl.

"Only those with sweets spirits can see them." explained Kashino while Madelyn removed the bowl. The three of them were covered with icing. Cream was crying.

"Onee-san! I'm filthy!" she said while running to her. Madelyn laughed and got a towel to clean her.

-Nighttime. In the Kitchen-

"This girl is Vanilla. I met her in the cooking room the day I transferred." Ichigo explained.

"This is Cream. I met her when I studied in the main campus of St. Marie in Paris." said Madelyn while Cream bowed.

"This is Chocolat. A year ago, I guess I also met her here..." Kashino explained and he was thinking 'It's like were playing with dolls, how embarrassing'.

"Failure duo!" yelled Chocolat at Vanilla.

"Career pair!" countered Vanilla.

"How dare you talk back!" Chocolat yelled and they began fighting again. Cream joined in, however, instead of stopping them, she became the referee.

"Stop! Please don't fight!" Caramel said while she shot out of Andou's pocket. She rolled and hit her head, hitting Cream in the process.

"Nee-chan... My head hurts." Cream said while she was sobbing on Madelyn's shirt.

"Jeez. It can't be helped. She's my partner, Caramel." explained Andou.

"G-Good evening. Sorry Cream." she said. Cream nodded with a smile.

"I, like the rest of them, are from the same class in the spirit realm. Even back there, Vanilla and Choco always fought. Cream is as childish as ever." said a spirit wearing a formal attire.

"He's Cafe-kun." explained Hanabusa.

"I know it's a bit late but, let's throw a welcome back party for Ichigo and Madelyn." said Hanabusa while Cafe was waving his spoon, making a cake and other sweets take form.

"The marzipan dolls and candy roses are made by Hanabusa-kun..." Madelyn said while observing the sweets.

"You guessed it right." Hanabusa replied.

"The chocolate is made by Kashino!" Ichigo said while admiring the art.

"Yeah, because it's still impossible for you."

-after the party.-

"I want to make a figure out of marzipan too. Vanilla, can you be my model?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai!" Vanilla said enthusiastically.

"Ichigo-chan, see the whole picture clearly." Hanabusa said, who was near Ichigo. Madelyn was sitting in the corner, drawing the four of them. The sight of Hanabusa and Ichigo made her heart hurt, but she loved the pain... or not.

"Hey, Vanilla. You're a model so be still please." Ichigo scolded. Vanilla flew up.

"Have you made it cute? Gah! Vanilla is not an ugly girl!" Vanilla yelled when she saw the failed attempt of Ichigo. Madelyn finished her drawing and went up to Ichigo and began to teach her the basic of the basics. Kashino and Andou were having a private conversation.

"It's strange, with Amano, you'd just want to teach her. Like pouring water on sand, it keeps absorbing it making it interesting. This may be due to the idiotic personality she's blessed with." Kashino said.

"Just be frank with your comments..."

"But... with Madelyn, you get a feeling she knows everything once you get to know her. At first glance, you'd think that she's as stupid as Amano. She's hiding something, I can feel it." Kashino said while looking at the blond who was scolding Ichigo of being to quick. Andou nodded in response.


	4. My Heart Hurts

**(AN: Ohmygosh... Have you heard? I'm updating two in a row! *le gasp* hihihi, Nah I'm just messin' with ya. This is Jeanette, Alice is asleep, snoring.)**

* * *

-Next day. At Piyo Piyo kindergarten-

"Everyone, students from St. Marie Academy are here!" the teacher said when they walked in.

"Snacks! Snack!" the children yelled. Madelyn jumped and latched on to the nearest thing... which was, much to her disliking, Kashino.

"Oi, Kashino. Get in there!" Madelyn whispered and tried to shield herself from the kids. Ichigo laughed.

"You too." Kashino said while he pried Madelyn off him. Two kids were going their way.

"Kashino! Give us chocolates!" the kids yelled and tackled him. Madelyn was laughing her heart out. Ichigo suddenly screamed.

"It has strawberry print." said one kid when he saw Ichigo's underwear. Madelyn was laughing when she felt a breeze. She saw a kid lift up her skirt and she smirked.

"Ha! One step ahead of ya! I wore shorts! Now let's go and play... my way." Madelyn said and she picked up the kid and spun him around. A group of girls surrounded her.

"Onee-tan! Read stories to us!" they yelled. Madelyn giggled and picked up the story of 'Cinderella'. After that, they announced the birthday celebrators and presented the cake.

"Thank you!" they all shouted.

-After the party (err, school one)-

"Amano, how could you promise without due consideration? What exactly is a cake that can help everyone get along?" Kashino said annoyed.

"Ichigo-chan, do you have an idea?" asked Hanabusa.

"Umm... well, can I design Ringo-chan's cake?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course. It's the best when the person who wants to do it, does it." said Andou.

"Thank you. I'll think of an exciting cake." Ichigo said while facing them.

"Oh? You're really inspired to do this." Andou commented. Madelyn was looking up at the sky and humming 'London Bridge'.

"Madelyn, it's getting late. Don't you think we need to go?" Cream said while poking out of her pocket.

"Yeah but, let's just stay for a bit." said Madelyn. The group separated and left Madelyn in front of the statue of the Sweets Spirit Queen. She clapped her hands and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me with my dream." Madelyn said and she got out a piece of candy and placed it near the statue.

* * *

-In the classroom-

"H-How's this?" Ichigo said when she showed the design.

"Kawaii... but, I can't make it with you guys. I have to go somewhere." Madelyn said as she picket up her bag. They four of them looked at her with questioning looks.

"Where?" Hanabusa asked.

"Somewhere."

"Where somewhere?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... somewhere."

"Where?!"

"... uhh, anywhere?"

"What?"

"... goodbye" Madelyn said as she zoomed out the door. She ran up to the kitchen and Cream came out.

"You ready?" Cream asked.

"Yup." Madelyn replied. Cream made her look like a sweets spirit and carried her to the oven.

"Yosh, time to go to the sweets kingdom." Madelyn said with a big grin on her face. Cream chuckled and they transported to the train.

"Were supposed to be there at 11:00 right?" Madelyn asked.

"Yep. And it's only 9:00 so we can browse shops." Cream replied. Madelyn nodded. Don't think she's breaking the rules, she asked permission from the queen to go here... let's just say she knows a Court Patissiere.

"I wanna go to the ice cream parlor." Cream said.

"I'm in!"

* * *

-With Ichigo and the rest. Going home from the kindergarten school-

"Thank you everyone! Thank you for your hard work!" Ichigo thanked them as they were walking home.

"You're welcome." Caramel said.

"It was very thrilling" Cafe commented.

"It's so tiring." complained Chocolat.

"That's right." Kashino agreed.

"I can't wait to make sweets again. Ah, who are we having self-practice with today? I'll get back first and start with the preparations. Let's go Vanilla." Ichigo said.

"She's on seventh heaven." Kashino said.

"It's her first time receiving others happiness, right? It's right that she's happy." asked Andou.

"It's interesting, how well Ichigo grasps things. She instinctively knows what others seek. With this and her skills improved..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"Are you scared?" Kashino asked.

"I'm looking forward to it. From now on, what kind of sweets will Ichigo-chan make?" Hanabusa said. They didn't know that a certain blonde, blue-eyed girl was spying on them. Madelyn sat back down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It's official. He likes her. I guess I'll move on right?" Madelyn said as she dug her head in her knees.

"Lyn-chan..." Cream said, looking at her sad partner. Madelyn shook her head.

"I've decided. I've decided that love is a waste of time. I'm not going to fall in love... not anymore. But right now... give me a moment to feel a heartbreak." she said, her voice was cracking. Cream was sad for her partner. It was already 1:00 am but Madelyn didn't move an inch.

"Madelyn. It's dark already. You might get sick." said Cream while patting her head. Madelyn shook her head.

"Let that be a reminder for me." she chuckled. Cream was getting worried.

"Lyn..." Cream said while looking at her blood-shot eyes. Madelyn cried even more.

"It hurts. I finally confirmed my feelings and now... this. It's a different kind of pain... I-I don't like it." she said and she slept there, on the ground. Not even scared of the creatures around.

* * *

-The day after the next day-

"Have you seen Lyn-chan?" Ichigo asked, worried about her friend. Cream came in the dining hall and grabbed a packet of biscuits.

"Cream! Can we talk to you?" Hanabusa called out. They were the only ones left in the dining hall so it was okay for them to talk to them.

"What's up?" she asked innocently.

"Where's Madelyn?" Kashino asked.

"...somewhere." Cream said while backing away. Cafe blocked her path. Cream got an irk mark. She eventually gave up and told them about it, leaving the part where the name 'Hanabusa' will be mentioned.

"She's upset because of... things. And she wants to be alone because she's... upset and... Bye!" Cream said and flew towards Tennouji's room, where Madelyn was.

"Mari-san, have you ever been in love?" asked Madelyn while drinking her tea.

"I can't say I have... is that what's bothering you?" Tennouji asked. Tennouji and Madelyn were friends because of her brother, she thinks of Mari as an older sister who's always there for her.

"Yeah, but the girl she likes is worthy of my support." Madelyn answered.

"Is she a close friend?"

"Kind of."

"Ahh, I see. And is he a close friend too?"

"Somehow"

"How do you feel about him now?"

"I think day by day I'm loosing interest in him." Madelyn lied. Honestly, it's killing her inside knowing that he likes Ichigo. But she could never hate Ichigo.

"Ah, it's not love yet. It's just a schoolgirl crush, that's all."

"Ahh, I see. Thanks." Madelyn said as she got up and hugged Mari.

"You're the best." said Madelyn as she released her from the hug. Mari smiled and nodded.

"See you next time! Mari-san, Honey-san!" she said while opening the door.

"Take care!" Mari called after her. Madelyn got out and ran to her room, while she was running, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry I-" Madelyn was cut off when she saw Hanabusa. She looked down and walked around him. Cream had a straight face and perfect posture, she also did what Madelyn did.

"Lyn-chan wait!" Hanabusa said. Madelyn began running and ended up at her door. She tried the knob and it was locked. She fished for her keys in her pocket and she was panicking and couldn't get it open. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lyn-chan? What's wrong?" asked Hanabusa. Madelyn looked down, her bangs were hiding her eyes. She calmly put her keys int he lock and opened the door. She looked back, her bangs still covering her eyes, and gave him the best fake smile she could make.

"Nothing at all." she lied and went into her room, once she got in, she leaned back the door and began shaking.

* * *

**(AN: Omg. I like to write chapters with sad parts. Sorry about that. well... Ja ne minna-san!**

**-Jeanette)**


	5. I am Madelyn Lucas!

**(It's me, Jeanette. Alice is still asleep. She's hugging her Rilakkuma stuffed toy. While I'm here, beside her, on the bed, using the laptop, and writing stories... she is so gonna buy me lasagna... On with the story!)**

* * *

-The Next Day. In the dining hall-

"Good afternoon. Kashino, Andou." greeted Madelyn while smiling at the two boys. She was eating a chocolate sundae.

"Good afternoon Lyn-chan. Are you getting better." Hanabusa said as he sat down. At that instant, Madelyn had a depressing aura around her. But last night, she finally made up her decision.

"I'm great! But I guess I don't wanna eat ice cream." she said as she pushed the cup away. She was still LOOKING glared daggers at Hanabusa, who was just looking at Madelyn. Cream stopped glaring and looked at Madelyn.

"What do you like to eat?" Cream asked her. Madelyn thought for a bit and looked up.

"Sugar." was her answer. Andou looked at her questioningly.

"Did you say 'sugar'?" he asked. She nodded. Cream hesitated but her her packets of sugar. She opened the packets and sucked all the sugar inside. She had a total of 40 packets because they ran out. After they finished eating, they walked around the school.

"You're awfully quiet." commented Andou when he saw that Madelyn was looking down. Madelyn snapped out of it.

"Ah! Sorry! I was just thinking!" she said. 'I'm just going to forget about love. It's stupid anyway' she thought.

"This school is like a palace." she said as she twirled. Cream sighed in relief to see that she was back to normal. Madelyn smelled a souffle with honey and... oranges?

"Hey, do you smell that?" she asked. They shook their heads. She followed the scent leading to Tennouji's room. The three of the boys tried to stop her when she opened the door.

"Ah, good evening Lyn-chan." Mari said. The Sweets Princes were shocked to see that she was friends with the president of the student council.

"I can smell honey and oranges. What did you make Mari-nee?" said Madelyn, using her old nickname for her.

"I made it while ago. It's a bit cold. What tea would you like you have? Darjeeling? Earl Grey?" Mari asked her, hoping she'd pick the one she usually picks.

"Iced Tea!" she said as she ate the souffle. Mari smiled because it feels like when they were kids and she would always pick iced tea. The three boys were still at the door, listening to their conversation.

"You got over him fast." said Mari.

"You were right. It was just a lame 'schoolgirl crush'. I'm okay now." she said smiling. She didn't mean it though.

"Thank goodness. I thought I had to call your brother to cheer you up." Mari said while sitting across her. Madelyn smiled and fished something in her bag. She brought it out and showed it to Mari. Mari was looking at it and she didn't recognize the brand.

"It's a gift. It's honey from the Sweets Kingdom." Madelyn said. The boys were thinking that Tennouji would think she was crazy.

"Thank you." Mari said as she handed the jar to Honey who used her magic to hold it up.

"This is extremely hard to get. This is the honey used by Court Patissiere's." Honey said.

"Sometimes it pays to have..."Madelyn whispered the rest in Mari's ear. Mari chuckled and Honey laughed.

"I see, so you're friends with her?" asked Mari.

"Kind of. She's like a mom. She's always protective but she's fun." Madelyn said. Mari looked out the window and saw it was already nighttime.

"It's already dark. Your brother will kill me if I let you stay up past your bed time. Off you go now." Mari said while pushing her out the door. She stopped and Madelyn looked around and bowed.

"Yes princess!" she said and Mari laughed. They did this when they were kids and Mari would always be the princess, Madelyn always wanted to be the loyal maid.

"See you!" said Mari as she waved. Madelyn nodded and came out to see the boys standing around, acting innocent.

"Busted." Chocolat said. Madelyn smiled and waved her hand.

"It's alright. I need to go to bed. See ya guys tomorrow!" Madelyn said as she went to her room which wasn't far from Mari's.

* * *

-The Next day-

"But it's really amazing, Amano-san." Andou said.

"Ichigo-chan and Lyn-chan must be the only middle schoolers who has been invited to president Tennouji's room." said Hanabusa.

"Tennouji-san? Ah, you mean Mari-nee." Madelyn said while looking at the window.

"It's even more amazing that you call her like you knew her for a long time." Hanabusa told Madelyn.

"I do. She was a childhood friend. She's like, my best friend right now." Madelyn explained. Hanabusa and Andou nodded at her answer.

"Rather that being invited, I was saved, I think." said Ichigo.

"Amano's a fool after all. Walnut season was long gone. Yet she entered the forest and got lost there. Same goes for Madelyn, she mentioned Sweets Kingdom to her and she might thinks she's crazy." Kashino said. Madelyn got an irk mark.

"Maybe you're the fool who didn't see that she had a sweets spirit." Madelyn retorted. Kashino was taken back.

"She does?!" he asked.

"See? You're the fool." Madelyn said smirking. Ichigo had five irk marks.

"Is that so? Then how about grouping with Ojou-san then?!" Ichigo yelled. Kashino squeezed his pastry bag too hard and all the cream came out.

"Ojou..." he said frozen.

"Well, just calm down." said Andou. Madelyn snickered.

"Ichigo hit the nail on the head! You'll never hear the end of this!" Madelyn said while she fist pumped.

"That must be quite traumatic." Hanabusa said.

"What happened with Ojou-san?" Ichigo asked. Kashino lost his cool.

"Don't do that!" Kashino yelled. Madelyn was laughing at Kashino's reaction.

* * *

"What the heck... to hear such an ominous name..." Kashino said depressed. Madelyn finally calmed down and actually felt sad for Kashino. But she wanted to play a trick.

"Ojou-san." she said and Kashino got even more depressed.

"Ojou-san." she said again and an arrow hit Kashino **(AN: You know, the arrows that appear when you're insulted).**

"Ojou-san. Ojou-san. Ojou-san. Ojou-san." every time Madelyn said that, another arrow hit Kashino. Madelyn started laughing like a lunatic.

"Ojou-san is actually Koshiro Miya-san. She's a third year middle schooler. She's the daughter of the president of the fame Chateau." explained Hanabusa.

"The famed Chateau is the large industrial company famous for its chocolates and cookies right?" asked Ichigo.

"Somehow, she fell for Kashino." said Hanabusa.

"Last year at the Grand Prix, we were strangely teamed up, but..." Andou trailed off and explained the soy sauce and the marzipan incident.

"In the end, even though the three of us did our best but..." Andou trailed off and explained the cake falling.

"Ever since then, Kashino's hatred for women skyrocketed." explained Andou.

"Ah, then, I hate you too." said Madelyn and began poking Kashino's cheeks.

"I-I see." Ichigo said.

"But with you and Lyn-chan, we might be able to do it at the Cake Grand Prix." said Hanabusa. Madelyn stiffened and walked like a robot.

"Eh? Me?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yeah, that's how it feels like."Andou said.

"Cake Grand Prix, huh?" Ichigo said excited. Kashino put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Before that, we have to do exorcism! Come with me!" Kashino said.

"Exorcism?" all of them asked.

* * *

-At Salon de Marie-

"Wow! I can't make up my mind. There are newly created cakes too!" said Ichigo.

"No, the one you must try here at least once is..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"Angel's pudding." Kashino said.

"Ah, the one that was sold out the last time we came." Ichigo said.

"It's the most popular sweets made by president Tennouji." Andou explained.

"That was so good. I had like, ten of it." Madelyn said while sitting down on a table and ordering a chocolate milk shake.

"I must eat it then! The souffle yesterday was delicious too!" Ichigo declared.

"President Tennouji's souffle?!" the three of them yelled. Madelyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Honey Pudding." Ichigo said.

"Why did only Amano got to eat President Tennouji's souffle? Why at that time?" Kashino questioned. Madelyn sweat dropped.

"You could've just asked to come in with me... and you could've tasted it too..." she trailed off. The three boys looked at her.

"You could've said so sooner!" they yelled. Madelyn chuckled nervously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." a waiter said and put the pudding on the table (not the Angel's pudding).

"But we haven't made our order yet." said Hanabusa. Ichigo paid no heed and got the plate ans tasted it. Her eyes widened in shock. They tasted it and said it was good. And when Madelyn was next, she frowned. Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa and Ichigo looked at her.

"This wasn't made by Mari-nee. It isn't Angel's pudding." said Madelyn and she pushed the plate away from her.

"Do you like my pudding, Makoto-kun?" a voice asked. Kashino stood up and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Koshiro Miya-san?" Kashino said then froze. Chocolat came up and poked his cheek saying 'Hello?'

"Satou! Shiyotani! Bring Makoto-kun an extra large pudding." said Miya. They did as they were told.

"My skills have improved, hasn't it? For Makoto-kun's sake, I've been intensively training under a first class patissiere. This year we'll definitely win the Grand Prix and travel to Paris darling!" Miya boasted while she hugged him. Kashino pushed her off.

"Sorry senpai. But this year, umm... we'll be grouping with Madelyn and Amano instead." said Kashino. Madelyn choked on her drink.

"What did you say?! Ah, the girls Henri Lucas scouted, huh? I heard you can't even make crepes despite being in the A-group." Miya addressed the last part to Ichigo. Vanilla flew up.

"She can make them now!" she scolded. Miya looked around, she probably heard the voice.

"Just your imagination. Anyways, I can't group with ya'll." said Madelyn while leaning back.

"Amano-san, how about letting her try the cake we made in self-practice earlier?" Andou suggested and brought up the package which contained the cake.

"Sure." Amano said and got it out.

"It's Mont Blanc though..." Madelyn said. Miya got her first bite and there were murmurs everywhere.

"What an impoverish flavor... were you really scouted by Henri-sensei?" Miya mocked.

"You... THAT DOES IT! Come here ya spoiled brat!" Madelyn was being held back by Andou and Hanabusa while Kashino was covering her mouth, preventing her from using swear words.

"The genius patissiere, Henri Lucas has poor judgement of people huh?" Miya said. Madelyn bit Kashino's hand and he let go.

"TELL THAT TO HIS SISTER!" Madelyn said and all eyes were on her.

"I am Madelyn Lucas. Sister of Henri Lucas." she said while standing up.

"One of the judges in the Cake Grand Prix." Madelyn said while looking down at her.


	6. Frindship Broken

**(AN: You didn't expect the last chapter did ya? Well, it's me, Jeanette. Alice went to a Cosplay Convention... she left me alone TT^TT. Now I'm here, sitting on the bed, hugging her Rilakkuma stuffed toy, typing. **

***British accent* On with the story!)**

* * *

Last time:

_"The genius patissiere, Henri Lucas has poor judgement of people huh?" Miya said. Madelyn bit Kashino's hand and he let go._

_"TELL THAT TO HIS SISTER!" Madelyn said and all eyes were on her._

_"I am Madelyn Lucas. Sister of Henri Lucas." she said while standing up._

_"One of the judges in the Cake Grand Prix." Madelyn said while looking down at her._

* * *

"Sister..." Ichigo trailed off. They only noticed how her blonde hair and blue eyes looked like Henri's.

"Judge?!" the sweets princes and Miya questioned. After they're little shock, they began arguing.

"Enough of that, all of you. Lyn-chan, you go to your room and... eat ice cream. I left a single serving of Angel's pudding there." Mari said with a smile and pushed Madelyn out.

"B-B-But Mari-nee! I wanna argu-" she was cut off when she finally pushed her out.

"Mari-nee! That's mean!" said Madelyn as she puffed her cheeks and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Tennouji's smile faded and she turned to the people.

"You are bothering the other guests." she said seriously.

"President Tennouji!" all of them said shocked. Mari kept a straight face.

"This is a rare event. To actually have Madelyn yell and use violence..." Mari scolded.

"I'm very sorry." Ichigo apologized. Miya came in front.

"President, please admit our pudding confrontation." Miya said.

"What foolishness are you speaking." Tennouji said annoyed.

"It's interesting isn't it? How about agreeing to it, Tennouji?" said the chairman.

"Chairman." Mari said.

"We encourage those with determination. I'll be the judge for it." said the chairman.

"Understood. Then you'll be making the basic custard pudding. You'll be selecting your own ingredients. It will be on... that's right. A challenge in three days time. The high school standard are very high." explained Tennouji.

"Hmph! Do you really think you'll catch up on me in just three days? It's natural that you'll loose." said Miya. Madelyn was standing in front of the door the whole time so she heard everything. She barged in.

"You! Koshiro-san. Let's fight. No judges, no referees. Just a good ol' fight." Madelyn said while cracking her knuckles. Rui, the vice president, came just in time to pull Madelyn back.

"Lemme go! I'll beat her to a pul-" she was cut off when Rui hit her neck which caused her to go to sleep.

"Sorry I'm late, Mari-hime. I'll bring her to her room." Rui said and carried Madelyn.

"Thank you, Rui-san." Mari said with a smile. Rui nodded and carried her to her room.

"Oh, and another thing Koshiro-san... insult Henri-sensei and Lyn-chan again, and you'll be answering to me." Mari said walked away. Mari went to Madelyn's room to see how she was doing and saw that Rui was sitting next to the bed.

"Thank you for looking after her Rui. I'll be taking it from now." Mari said and Rui nodded and left.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down My Fair Lady..." Mari sang Madelyn's favorite lullaby which caused a smile to be on Madelyn's face.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Ichigo-chan, is that the truth?" Hanabusa wondered.

"But you seemed so confident back then." Andou said.

"You seriously never made pudding before?!" Kashino asked angrily.

"W-Well... Koshiro-san was saying those mean things to Henri-sensei and she made Lyn-chan angry and I couldn't just..." Ichigo trailed off.

"So what?! Now if you loose this pudding showdown..." Kashino trailed off and began to gag. The door opened and Madelyn entered.

"Good morning everyone." Madelyn said like nothing happened. Kashino ran up to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"You're a judge?! How?!" Kashino asked, still shaking the poor blonde. Cream whacked him on the head and he released her.

"I'm a judge because I own 'Pâtisserie de Madelyn' in France. And duhh, I'm the sister of Henri-nii." she said.

"Why'd you keep it a secret?" Hanabusa wondered. Madelyn got a sweat drop.

"It wasn't exactly a secret. My last name is Lucas. Doesn't that ring a bell?" Madelyn said with a hint of sarcasm. Cream nudged her.

"Oh and I got one more to say." Madelyn said and all of them looked at her. She looked at Cream and she nodded. Cream said something and a card appeared before her. She walked through the card and her clothes changed. She was wearing a Court Patisiere uniform.

"Cream's a Court Patissiere." Madelyn said while pointing to her. Cream flew down to the other spirits and began talking to them about her job.

"Cream? How are you a Court Patissiere?" Vanilla asked.

"That's because Madelyn made three recipes that made it in the Court Patissiere Archive" explained Cream.

"Ehh? But Madelyn's only in middle school." said Chocolat.

'Just how much skill is hidden beneath that innocent smile of hers?' Hanabusa thought.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises." Hanabusa joked.

"Ahh, ano... are you really Henri-sensei's sister?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yep." was her answer.

"Now, let's help you learn how to make pudding." Madelyn said with a smile. Ichigo nodded.

* * *

-The Day of the Contest-

"It is time. We will now begin the match between Koshiro Miya and Amano Ichigo. Please make six servings of pudding for the next two hours. The chairman will be the judge." announced Mari.

"I look forward to tasting your delicious pudding." the chairman said happily.

"Begin." Mari said and pressed her stop watch.

"Go Ichigo! Kick her ass!" Madelyn said and she raised her hands. Kashino and Hanabusa noticed more burns on her hands.

'Look at how many times she's scalded herself.' Kashino said

'I guess that's what shown that she works hard.' Hanabusa thought while thinking of the pain each one had.

-Tasting time-

"I will begin with Koshiro-san's" the chairman said and got a spoon and tasted it.

"Well, look at this. You used Silkie eggs did you? And the milk is definitely Jersey." the chairman observed.

"Silkie?" Ichigo wondered.

"And now for Amano-san's" the chairman said and tasted it.

"T-This is..." the chairman's eyes widened.

"I knew it would be too bitter!" Andou said frustrated.

"Shh! Ighigo has a plan! A FULL PROOF plan!" Madelyn said as she bonked their heads. The chairman whispered the results to Mari, who was writing it on her clip board.

"I will now announce the results. The winner of the pudding showdown is..." Mari trailed off for suspense.

"Second year, from group A, Amano Ichigo." she said and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yuusss! I knew it would work!" Madelyn said as she slung her arm around Ichigo's shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"You won!" Andou said happily.

"What? I did?" Ichigo said as Madelyn released her from her death grip.

"But why?! You complimented my pudding right?" Miya said, fuming with rage.

"Yes. It was certainly rich and delicious." said the chairman as she turned the plate to show that it had holes.

"No way, there are cavities!" Miya said surprised. The chairman showed Ichigo's which didn't have cavities.

"I can't believe it! I practiced on the same model oven! I didn't screw up even once!" Miya said.

"It doesn't mean that it's the same model that it will cook the same. The oven you used baked hot. If you don't compensate for that, it will become stiff." the chairman explained. Miya slammed her hands on the table.

"H-How should I know that?" Miya said enraged.

"Amano-san knew. She came in with Madelyn after class and told me hat she wanted to practice here so she could know the oven's quirks." Mari explained.

"So that's why you're..." Kashino trailed off.

"So those were your other plans..." Hanabusa said.

"Yeah... I even spilled hot caramel on Madelyn." Ichigo said while chuckling nervously.

"But wait. What about the taste?! Amano's caramel sauce should be too bitter!" Miya reasoned and grabbed a spoon and ate a piece of Ichigo's pudding.

"She made that on purpose." Madelyn said proudly. Ichigo nodded.

"What did you say?" Miya said surprised.

"The chairman was eating a Chocolate Gateau the other day. That one was quite bitter. And he drank his coffee black. I thought he liked bitter things so I boiled my caramel down almost completely." Ichigo explained with a smile.

"It really is to my taste. I'm quite impressed by your perceptiveness." the chairman complimented.

"That's just unfair! She went and looked into your tastes!" Miya reasoned.

"No, that's not exactly true. Amano-san wanted to know, both the oven's quirks and my tastes. They mights seem like small things but, they're crucial when attempting to please the people you are serving. It is the single most important thing in becoming a patissiere. That's how Madelyn-san runs her Patisserie, that's exactly the main reason it became famous." the chairman said with a smile.

"Amazing Amano! I misjudged you!" Andou said.

"You did well to notice that." Hanabusa commented.

"No, It's because of everything you thought me. Thank you so much!" Ichigo said with a big smile.

"Don't get cocky Amano Ichigo. This was just a fluke. I'm gonna beat you in the cake Grand Prix and make you regret this!" she yelled and looked at where her pudding was. Madelyn got a spoon and ate some. A smile broke through her face.

"It's sweet. Just how I like it." Madelyn told her with a smile. Miya was doing all she could from smiling and thanking her, instead, she just walked out, hiding her smile.

* * *

-Nighttime in the gazebo-

"everything's okay now since you don't have to team up with Koshiro-san." said Ichigo.

"But still, she's pretty scary." commented Kashino. Madelyn was sitting with them and drawing the four of them. Mari walked towards them.

"You may have just made an enemy of Chateau Seika." she said.

"President Tennouji. U-Um thanks for everything!" Ichigo said and she bowed.

"I knew all would be fine." she said and Vanilla flew up.

"Because you have sweets spirits with you." she said. They were all shocked except Madelyn.

"See Kashino? I told you she has one." Madelyn said with a grin on her face.

"I'm looking forward to the cakes you'll show me." she said as Honey glowed from her shoulder.

"A Sweets Spirit" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock." Madelyn said as she leaned back on her chair.

"Let us meet again in the Grand Prix." Mari said as she walked away.

"That was Honey-sama." Vanilla said as she flew up.

"Hai. I gave her some honey that Court Patissieres use." Cream told them.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-chan, you don't have to be _that _happy..." Hanabusa said.

"But she said 'Let's meet again in the cake Grand Prix.' That means, like, she recognized my skills right?" Ichigo said happily. Madelyn's stomach flipped.

"Amano-san..." Andou trailed off.

"What, what?" Ichigo asked, still having a huge grin on her face.

"Perhaps you need to review the basics of making pudding, before you forget." Andou suggested.

"He's right. Pudding hat suits the chairman's tastes is one thing, but... You have to make pudding that everyone could enjoy." Hanabusa said.

"Don't worry I can do it now! 'Cause I'm one of the members in the A group! I'm gonna enter the Grand Prix with all of you! And we'll win the grand prize for sure!" Ichigo said determined.

"I'm sorry but as you are now, you wont make it past the first round." Hanabusa said.

"The world of Grand Prix is harsh. If you think you can win without a struggle, you're sadly mistaken." Andou said.

"I, along with my brother, are known food critics that have put several shops out of business by merely using words." said Madelyn with a straight face, meaning what she just said.

"But-"

"You're head's way up in the clouds for just improving so little." Kashino said and they walked away, leaving Ichigo and Madelyn.

"Why? I thought I've finally proved myself... Why wont you recognize me?" Ichigo said sadly.

"They're being though on you for your own good..." Madelyn trailed off.

"But..."

"Do you understand how they feel?"

"How could I?! Madelyn I thought you were my friend?! Can't you understand how I feel?"

"I-I..." Madelyn stuttered. Ichigo was fuming with rage

"You're an idiot! I don't know why I became your friend! Bakka!" Ichigo said and she ran off. Madelyn was silent for a moment and then grinned evilly.

"If it's a game you want... let's play." Madelyn said and she walked away with an aura that will freeze even the warmest hearts.

The sweets princes were listening to them, hiding in the bush.

* * *

**(AN: You'll be seeing more of evil Madelyn... geehee...**

**I hope you like the story so far!**

**Ja ne minna-san!**

**-Jeanette)**


	7. Narcissist's Mistake

**(Jeanette: Ah! I'm such a terrible person!**

**Alice: (._.")**

**Jeanette: I hadn't updated in like, years!**

**Alice: I think it was only a month...**

**Jeanette: I'm still terrible!**

**Alice: ...**

**Jeanette: I'm sorry!**

**Alice: We dedicate this chapter to GemYin. You are awesome *thumbs up***

**Jeanette: Yeah! You are!**

**Alice: Shut up and write the story bakka!**

**Jeanette: H-Hai...)**

* * *

"So you left, eh? I thought you'd handle it for another day. Amano Ichigo." Madelyn said while gripping her favorite knife that had a pink bow on the handle. Madelyn held the blade and squeezed her hand, causing a deep crimson substance to come out...

Blood.

Her grin went wider and she squeezed harder.

"Pain. It tickles." she said while she wiped her blood off the blade with her white nightgown. She was in her 'upset' mode. Or as Cream called it her 'Red Queen' mode.

Madelyn skipped off to go downstairs. She didn't even bother to wipe off the blood on her hand or on her nightgown. She jumped off the stairs, causing her blonde hair to bounce. Cream was following behind her... watching her every move. She saw the Sweets Princes with Rumi so she turned to walk in the other direction.

"Madelyn-san!" Rumi called after her, the three boys turned around and saw Madelyn, who has her back towards them. Madelyn gripped her knife's handle tighter, like her life depended on it. She turned around and faced them with a smile. They all stared at her with shocked faces while looking at her hand, which had blood coming out of it. Rumi shivered at Madelyn's sickly sweet smile.

"Yes?" Madelyn said as if nothing happened. She gripped the blade harder, not even wincing. Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa had their mouths open in shock. Madelyn's patience got thin.

"Oi, what do you want?" she said with a frown. She held her knife in one hand while she wiped the blood of the other one.

"Wh-What were you doing?" Kashino stuttered.

"Oh you know, just taking a nighttime walk. The usual." she shrugged and blew her bangs.

"A-A-Amano-san is missing." Andou stuttered. Madelyn shrugged in response.

"I know. I gave a fake absence letter." she said while smiling. Her smile faded and she became serious.

"Written with my own blood." she said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she heard the dorm head. Madelyn smirked.

"See?" she mumbled while examining the knife.

"I'm going now. This is going to leave a nasty stain." she said.

"Y-Y-Your nightgown?" Hanabusa said, frightened. Madelyn pouted at his expression.

"No, my knife. I need to wash it or it'll stain 'cause of the blood." she said as she threw the knife in the air, catching it in her mouth perfectly. She removed and put it in the holder.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Rumi asked. Madelyn shook her head.

"I don't want other people touching my blood. It's mine. Not yours or theirs." she said with a deadpan look. Hanabusa and the other three shivered.

"Don't worry though. She'll be back tomorrow night." she said while motioning for Cream to carry her knife, which she did.

"Do you know where she is?" Hanabusa asked worriedly. _'Oh wow. You care more about that girl who ran away because of some petty comments that the girl who has blood on her hand and holding a knife.'_ Madelyn thought as she rolled her eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to _never _find out." she said as she glared at Hanabusa.

"This is serious. She can be hurt." Hanabusa said seriously. Madelyn kept a straight face.

"Wow. I was right after all. You do like her, eh? I'm surprised that you'd you this far to care mare about her than a bleeding girl who's right in front of you." she said in a mocking voice. Hanabusa frowned.

"So you're doing that to get our attention?" he asked and she froze. Hanabusa smirked.

"Do you really crave that much attention?" he pressed on. Madelyn's bangs hid her eyes from view.

"Well I hate it." he said with a frown. Madelyn heart shattered in a million pieces.

"I hate that you'd go this far to get attention." he said with a serious voice. Rumi had a worried expression.

"Wait Hanabusa-san, you're going too far-" Rumi was cut off by Madelyn who was trembling.

"I hate _you._" he spat it out like venom. That was it. Those were the three words to make Madelyn loose a heart. She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself _Hanabusa."_ she said that with disgust. She grabbed the knife from Cream and pulled up her sleeves, revealing scars that had names and crossed out ones, right now there were names of Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino, Mari, Rui, Henri, Rumi and Ichigo who weren't yet crossed out. They flinched (except Hanabusa) when they saw this. She crossed out the name 'Satsuki' on her arm, causing more blood to drip. Hanabusa stared at her. She laughed like a mental patient.

"You're dead to me." she directed it to Hanabusa. And she walked away, with a straight face, like she didn't care anymore.

* * *

Ichigo did come the next night, much to the Sweets Princes' surprise. Madelyn said nothing to Hanabusa but continued to talk to the others. She never smiled and lost her sense of humor. They were in the kitchen for their practice. Madelyn distanced herself from Hanabusa and didn't even bother to look at him, nor think of him. She felt like he never existed, which was great for her... or so she thought.

"When the three of us entered school, the first sweets we ate were Madeleines." Kashino said.

"Cool." Madelyn commented with a straight face. Ichigo frowned at this, she wasn't acting like the cheerful Madelyn she knew.

"Yes, the three of us together." Hanabusa said. Madelyn didn't even look up from the book she was reading and flipped the page.

"So you three have gotten along right from the start?" Ichigo asked them.

"I wouldn't say we got along exactly." Andou said and he started to tell Ichigo about the times when they first met. Madelyn couldn't care less if it involved Hanabusa.

"That's quite an interesting story!" Ichigo said as the oven timer rang.

"Then, let me introduce you to the Madeleines I made! Wont you try to taste my strawberry flavored Madeleines?" she said as she pulled out a tray full of them. They tasted it and their faces fell.

"They're no good?" Ichigo asked, panicked.

"They're to dense." Kashino commented.

"And a little too sweet." Andou supplied.

"Ehh? I wonder what I did wrong?" Ichigo wondered.

"When using fruit, you have to take into account the natural moisture and sugar in the fruit." Hanabusa said. Madelyn stood up and tasted one. She grabbed the jar of sugar and sprinkled some more. She ate it and wiped her mouth.

"They're good. They could be better, but they're good." she said as she closed the book in her hands.

"Really?!" Ichigo asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yep." she said with a deadpan face. She stood up and grabbed her bag, containing her knife.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother talking to me later." she said as she went out the kitchen. Ichigo was worried.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked the three of them. They pretended to do something, feeling guilty for what Hanabusa did.

* * *

"It's hot outside. I'm going to our room." Madelyn said as Cream nodded. Once they arrived, Madelyn ran to the window and closed the curtains. She shut down the lights and opened her computer. She watched anime until night came and she received a text message from her brother.

_Happy Advanced Merry Christmas Lyn-chan! I think I'm coming back soon. Don't forget to greet me in tha airport! Oh and don't forget that you'll stay in the acacemy fot the winter break. Okay? -Henri-niisan_

Madelyn smiled and typed her message.

_Sure Onii-chan! When are you coming back? I miss you :( I got blood on my knife again, but I cleaned it! Merry Christmas to you too! Where's my gift? Nah, just joking. Take care! -Madelyn_

Madelyn shut down her computer and turned on the lights. She got dressed and decided to go for a nighttime walk. She passed the fountain and and stopped in front of the Sweets Spirit Queen. She looked at her.

"I'm confused." she said as she looked back down. She walked back to her room and jumped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

~the next day~

"It's kind of lonely without Vanilla and the others." Ichigo commented.

"But it's a lot quieter with them gone." Kashino said, not really caring.

"They have to prepare for the Christmas Party in the Sweets Kingdom." Andou explained.

"Yeah." Madelyn said while reading a book.

"Cafe-kun seems to have been chosen for some important job so he was all excited." Hanabusa said. Madelyn paid no heed which caused Hanabusa to sigh.

"But is it okay for them? They aren't able to help with the Christmas cakes we're making today." Kashino said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, clueless.

"The Sweets Spirits make cards from our finished sweets and send them remember?" Andou said. Madelyn nodded while she flipped a page in her book.

"They get points for that and are graded by it I gather." Hanabusa said and he looked at the seated girl who was reading a book, but Madelyn didn't even move.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Hanabusa asked.

"I don't even know you."

"Madelyn-chan..."

"Stop calling me that. You wouldn't want to talk to the girl you hate so much, right?" Madelyn said with no emotion whatsoever. Hanabusa was speechless at how that affected her. He snapped out of it and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan, could that be..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"Oh, you know?" Ichigo asked them.

"That's a Croquembouche. Not bad Amano-san." Andou commented. Ichigo giggled.

"I remembered when my Grandmother made one when I was little, so I figured I'd give it a go. It was really good." Ichigo said with a smile. Madelyn would also smile if the boy who hated her wasn't there. She tuned them out until she heard a crash. She turned and and saw a banana peel. She saw two girl who were snickering and threw a knife on the floor beside them. They screamed. Hanabusa was staring at Madelyn.

"You could've killed us!" both girls said.

"But I didn't. Clean that knife for me." Madelyn said. Both girls huffed.

"You're not the boss of me." girl number one said.

"Yeah." agreed girl number two. Madelyn stood up and grabbed them by their collars.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Madelyn said with fury in her eyes. They shook their heads, terrified of the girl in front of them. Madelyn let them go and picked up her book.

"Tch, so much nerve." she heard one of the boys from D group say. Madelyn froze. She turned to look at him. In a flash, she threw four knives at the said boy, pinning him on the wall.

"_You're _the one who's got nerve for talking to me like that. Stop glaring, I have the right to be pissed." she directed the last sentence to the boy's group mate who yelped and looked down. She grabbed the nearest knife and stuffed it in her bag, careful not to hit her favorite knife.

"If going! And don't you dare talk behind my back, got that!" she said, loud enough for all of them to hear. They all nodded, frightened of the monster that was that little girl. Madelyn marched her way towards the high school kitchen and knocked before opening the door.

"Mari-nee?" she asked while she looked around. All of the high school student stopped to look at her. Some even glaring at her. Mari clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Is that the way you treat a judge from the Cake Grand Prix?" she said and walked towards Madelyn and motioned for her to come in. They kept murmuring on how she was too young or how she looked like a child.

"What brings you here?" Mari asked while pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"I don't wanna talk to that Narcissist demon." she huffed as she got out her favorite knife. "He was the reason that my knife was almost stained." she frowned as she examined the shiny look of her knife. Mari sighed and patted her head and she proceeded with her work. Madelyn watched as she moved like she was dancing.

"You are _so _gonna win." Madelyn said as she polished her knife with her handkerchief. Mari smiled and shook her head.

"There could be a possibility that we wont." she said as she continued with her work. Madelyn sighed and leaned back.

"You're humble as ever." she grumbled but Mari heard it and gave a small chuckle.

_"You have a call. Oi, bakka Madelyn. You have a call. Oi! You will frickin' answer this NOW!" _Madelyn's phone rang. She recorded this 'cause she was bored. Some of the students snickered at her ringtone but she ignored it.

"Yo."

_"Lyn-chan? It's me."_

"Nii-chan! Wait, why are you calling?! Are you in an accident?! Did someone die? Did you accidentally fall off a cliff? Did you slice your hand off?! Did my Patissiere burn down? Did you loose your innocenc-"

_"Lyn-chan!"_

"Sorry. Just worried. What's up?"

_"Give the phone to Mari."_

"Why?"

_"Just give it."_

"If I say no?"

_"I'll break your gaming console."_

"You wouldn't dare..."

_"Try me."_

"I hate you."

_"I love you. Now hand the phone over to Mari."_

"Pfft. Fine." Madelyn said as she gave the phone to Mari.

"Henri-sensei?... Hai, she's here... she brought it... hai... long sleeves... bandaged... no, she didn't... hai... hai" Mari answered while she put down her phone, still not ending the call.

"Lyn-chan, roll up your sleeves." Mari said while nearing her. Madelyn took a step back.

"M-Mari-nee, w-we're friends... we can talk this out." Madelyn said as her back was on the wall. Mari motioned for Rui and another member to grab her hand. Before Madelyn could realize what was happening, Rui quickly rolled up her sleeve and saw the names and a new wound over the name 'Satsuki'. Mari shook her head and Rui let her go.

"Henri-sensei... hai... It's Hanabusa-san this time... they're actually in the same class... hai... I believe so... hai" Mari said as she handed the phone back to Madelyn, who hesitantly grabbed it.

"H-Henri-nii?"

_"What did he do to you?"_

"Who?"

_"Hanabusa"_

"Oh, the Narcissist idiot. Nothing. I just hate him now."

_"Liar."_

"Am not!"

_"Are too."_

"No!"

_"What did he do?"_

"Nothing!"

_"Tell me or I swear to god, I WILL BREAK YOUR GAMING CONSOLE!"_

"...nothing"

_CRASH!_

"M-My console..."

_"What did he do?"_

"Nothing!"

_"Why do you hate him then?"_

"... because he's a Narcissist idiot."

_"hmmm... be sure of that."_

"Pfft."

_"I'll be coming back soon."_

"How soon?"

_"Soon."_

"Bleh. Don't forget to bring me back an Éclair."

_"Hai hai. Take care."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

_"Bye." _he then hung up. And Madelyn saw that Rui was staring at her arm, which also had his name on it.

"Is that my name?" Rui asked. Madelyn blushed.

"We're friends aren't we?" Madelyn said while looking at the floor. Rui nodded. They weren't disgusted, they accepted her for how she is. And she liked that. She looked at her watch and jumped up, causing Rui to step back in shock.

"Anime~! Anime~! Here I come~! Anime~!" she said while twirling around until she reached the door and she opened it. She knew that only certain people could make her smile. Fortunately, three people who have that capability talked to her today. She ran to her room and shut the curtains and opened the lights and quickly turned on her T.V. to watch her awaited show.

* * *

**(Jeanette: I hope this long chapter made up for the wait.**

**Alice: Thank you for still sticking with us. *bows***

**Jeanette: We're really sorry for the wait.**

**Alice: We thank GemYin again for her wonderful ideas. **

**Janette: Hai~! Thank you so much!**

**Alice: See you guys tomorrow!**

**Jeanette: Oyasumi minna-san!**

**Alice: G'night)**


	8. The Sweets Kingdom

**(Alice: Hi everyone! I just survived one week of classes! **

**Jeanette: You made a girl cry...**

**Alice: So? She bullied me about my dyslexia...**

**Jeanette: You punched her cheek!**

**Alice: And I kicked her stomach! *fist pump***

**Jeanette: I'm scolding you!**

**Alice: I don't see why I should be scolded...**

**Jeanette: You got called to the guidance counselor's office!**

**Alice: Yeah and it was fun!** **Ms. Angela is super nice!**

**Jeanette: That isn't the point...**

**Alice: On with the story!**

**Jeanette: Finish your project first!**

**Alice: I already finished it... would you mind explaining to them what happened in the last chapter?**

**Jeanette: pfft... The last chapter was a bit gory because we watched Final Destination and we felt like making it a bit messy. Sorry if it creeped you out though...**

**Alice: Hai!)**

* * *

"Yeah! I'm not going home!" Ichigo told them happily. It was the start of Christmas vacation and Ichigo and Madelyn were outside seeing them off.

"So it really is true. Madelyn-san, will you be staying too?" Andou asked the girl with blonde hair.

"Yeah. I mean, I _wanted _to go and goof off with other people but _no _Onii-chan said it's too dangerous. Pfft. I can take care of myself! Look at these guns!" Madelyn said while flexing her arms, showing no muscle at all. Andou chuckled at her enthusiasm. Kashino only sweat dropped.

"You'll be both alone." Hanabusa said worriedly. Of course, Madelyn ignored him and told Andou and Kashino to bring her back some ice cream with different flavors.

"We'll be fine! The dormitory head will be with us too!" Ichigo said. Kashino sighed.

"Let her do as she pleases." he said. Madelyn flicked his forehead.

"What did you do that for?!" Kashino said angrily.

"What flavors were you supposed to bring?" she said innocently.

"Uhmm... Chocolate, Salted Caramel and Mint Choco-chip." he enumerated. Madelyn nodded and smiled.

"Don't forget to bring back a cake for Ichigo-chan!" Madelyn said while going back to Ichigo's side. Snow started to fall.

"Ahh! Angel poop!" Madelyn yelled while covering her head. Ichigo laughed at her and patted her back.

"We have to get home before there's regular snowfall." Andou said.

"Got that right." Kashino agreed.

"Well then..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"Happy New Year!" Andou and Hanabusa said together while Kashino just shrugged.

"Year." Kashino said, earning a smack in the head from Madelyn.

"Yeah! Happy New Year!" Ichigo said with a smile. Madelyn smiled wider and patted Kashino's and Andou's backs.

"Come home safe!" she said as she pushed them away. Hanabusa felt a bit down when Madelyn didn't pay attention to him. Madelyn then grabbed Ichigo's hand and skipped towards the Academy's dorms.

~time skip~

"Vanilla ran ran Macaron-ron!" Vanilla and Cream said while waving their spoons, making Madelyn and Ichigo shrink in size.

"What's with these ugly clothes like Vanilla's?!" Ichigo said while pointing to her clothes.

"I'm not ug-" Vanilla was cut off when she saw Madelyn. She didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. No, she had purple hair that was up in a braid and shocking purple eyes and she was wearing a gown similar to the queen's. Vanilla's eyes widened once realization hit her.

"You're the-" Vanilla didn't finish when Cream covered her mouth.

"What? Cream said this was normal." Madelyn said while twirling around. Ichigo was awe struck at Madelyn's appearance.

"You look pretty!" Ichigo complimented.

"Thanks! You too!" Madelyn countered while pointing to Ichigo's pink dress. Cream clapped her hands and carried Madelyn to the oven. Vanilla did it to Ichigo too but she complained that she was heavy. Once they got on the train, the spirit who was checking the tickets escorted Madelyn to the first class side of the train, along with Cream.

'I was right!' Vanilla thought to herself.

~le time skip (It's a bit boring so I skipped it to the part they went to the forest)~

"You guys are participating aren't you?" Ichigo wondered. Madelyn was busy trying to reach a tree branch. She was trying to climb the tree, so far she was nearly at the top.

"We can's let a human like you take part in the sweets making... so you only have to work in this manner." Vanilla explained, referring to the job Ichigo was given. They told her to carry the ingredients. Ichigo mumbled something but suddenly screamed when a net caught her. Madelyn was still too busy trying to reach the branch.

"The drop-out trio?!" the five spirits exclaimed. The three other spirits fell but stood up again.

"It's the Evil gang!" they clarified.

"GAH!" Madelyn screamed before she fell down on Kasshy. He fell.

"Watch where you're go-" he stopped when he saw her appearance. He gulped and the other two spirits did too. They bowed in front of her.

"We're sorry Hime-sama!" they said. Madelyn had a question mark on her forehead.

"wut?" she said while looking at Cream for help. Cream nervously chuckled. Madelyn shrugged and played along.

"Stand up. You don't have to be sorry. Just let go of Ichigo already." Madelyn smiled her gentle smile that warmed their ice-cold hearts. They nodded and opened the net, causing Ichigo and the other ingredients to stumble out. Madelyn shrugged and looked at their spoons.

"So... you were the one that stole my recipe?" Madelyn asked Kasshi.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"You stole a court patissiere recipe that I made. That's why they replaced your spoons with wooden ones." Madelyn asked. Kasshi hung his head in shame. Madelyn smiled.

"I think that you could make wonderful recipes by yourself. I don't see why you find the need to take other people's recipes. It doesn't feel right when they compliment it, no? It feels better when they tell you that they liked your own recipe. You should make something for the Queen, I'm sure she'll love it." Madelyn said while patting his head. Kasshi was speechless, he expected her to lash out and scold him... but she did the exact opposite. Cream's spoon lit up and a picture of the queen came out.

"Your majesty!" Cream said, surprised. They all bowed except Madelyn who was still smiling.

"Madelyn." the queen said, calling her attention. Madelyn looked at her with a smile. The queen also smiled and waved her hand, causing a portal to come out. Madelyn gulped while Cream snickered.

"Busted." Cream said causing Madelyn to pale.

"You too Cream." the queen said. Madelyn laughed at her scared expression.

"See you guys later!" Madelyn said while jumping in the portal with Cream. After they jumped in, the portal closed.

"What just happened?" Chocolat wondered out loud.

~in the palace~

"Madelyn, rub this on your arms." the queen said while giving her a vile with clear liquid inside. Madelyn shrugged and pulled up her sleeve. Once the liquid touched her skin, her scars vanished. Madelyn puffed her cheeks while the queen sighed.

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop doing that?" the queen asked like a worried mother. Madelyn's shoulder slumped.

"I'm sorry." she said. The queen smiled and opened a portal to her room.

"Be safe Madelyn." the queen said.

"Thanks! I will!" Madelyn waved before going in the portal, before Cream could go, the queen called her.

"Please take care of her." the queen requested.

"I will do my best Joō-san." Cream said with a bow before following Madelyn in her room. The queen smiled.

"What a troublesome daughter."

* * *

**(Alice: I will update the next chapter!**

**Jeanette: Just do it now!**

**Alice: Pfft. fine...)**


	9. Preliminaries

**(Alice: I AM SO SORRY!**

**Jeanette: You better be. You haven't updated for a long time.**

**Alice: I KNOW! I'M SORRY!**

**Jeanette: Just shut up and do the chapter.**

**Alice:... 'do' the chapter?**

**Jeanette: *growls* curse your dirty mind.**

**Alice: ha ha ha ha!)**

* * *

**~After the Christmas break~**

"What's this? There's so many people." Ichigo commented as she, Madelyn and Rumi made their way through the sea of people. Madelyn shrugged.

"Hey-hey! You're in the way! Move over!" a tall guy said as she pushed Madelyn aside.

"I will make your death slow and painful." Madelyn mumbled while pulling on her ponytail.

"The group who wins can study in France huh?" Ichigo said happily.

"Yep! So you need to win!" Madelyn told her.

"Mmhmm! Of course!" Ichigo excitedly exclaimed. Rumi sighed and smiled.

"I can understand your enthusiasm but the journey's really tough! The middle schoolers have to pass through obstacles first. First you have to keep on winning right? Only then can you enter the final selection of the Cake Grand Prix! Your rivals will be the really skilled high schoolers!" Rumi explained.

"Don't forget! If you win, you will have to face Mari-nee and her teammates." Madelyn told Ichigo.

"That many?! To think... we get to see so much sweets!" Ichigo happily stated. Rumi and Madelyn sweat dropped.

"As expected of you..." they said in unison. Kashino came and hit Ichigo on the head.

"Is it time for you to be so laid back?!" Kashino said angrily.

"Eh?" Ichigo said, clueless.

"Don't 'eh?' me. It's time for training! The Grand Prix is only fifteen days away. We'll have to drive the basics of sweet making into that head of yours." Kashino enumerated. Ichigo stepped back and Madelyn took out a video camera and recorded everything.

"And of course..." Andou trailed off.

"We'll help you as well." Hanabusa continued. Ichigo looked dead as she was held by Hanabusa and Andou by the arms.

"B-But! Lyn-chan! Rumi-san!" she tried as Rumi and Madelyn waved.

"Good luck!" they both hollered. Someone tapped Madelyn shoulder. It was one of the teachers.

"Madelyn-san, we were about to go to a meeting about the Grand Prix. We would prefer if you would attend." he said.

"Oh, alright. Bye Rumi-san." Madelyn said as she followed the teacher.

* * *

~In the meeting~

"So many?!" Madelyn said as she looked at the stack of papers for the teams who were supposed to join the Grand Prix.

"Yes. We have to create a way to have fewer contestants for the contest itself." the chairman explained.

"Oh. We'll have to make the preliminaries more... challenging." Madelyn said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

~The day of the Preliminaries~

"Silence please." Madelyn talked to the mic and everyone stopped talking and listened.

"We shall now begin the Middle School Category Cake Grand Prix!" the chairman announced, earning a round of applause from the excited students.

"It's finally started." Kashino commented.

"It's so grand." Ichigo stated in awe.

"The Grand Prix is the biggest event in our school after all." Hanabusa explained.

"What's with all these first and second years? They're so naive to enter the Grand Prix with their lack of skill." a tall boy with dark purple hair commented.

"It's be useless for them, no matter what they do." another guy with platinum blonde hair said.

"They're kinda mean." Andou said.

"Yeah." Kashino agreed.

"Madelyn-san, will you explain the outlines for the Cake Grand Prix." the chairman said while handing the mic to her.

"We've changed our previous plans -courtesy of me- and will make the top three groups of the middle school tournament will proceed to the finals this year. Oh and another thing, since we have so many entries than we expected, I added another test for you to make it to the tournament." she smiled. A chorus of gasps and murmurs were heard.

"What does she mean by that?!" a girl with orange hair asked nervously.

"Silence please. We shall now begin the preliminary test." one teacher announced.

"Preliminary test?" a boy murmured.

"Right now?" another girl murmured.

"Those who cannot accept it may withdraw now." Madelyn said as all the students were silent.

"A preliminary test, huh?" Kashino said.

"I should've expected this, it's Lyn-san were talking about here." Andou sighed.

"I'm getting nervous." Ichigo said.

"It's alright. You've trained a lot lately." Hanabusa reassured.

"And we'll follow up on the tough parts." Andou added.

"That's right! I won't be scared if were all together!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

~In the room where the preliminaries will be held~

"I wonder what it is..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"We will now begin the preliminaries." Madelyn announced.

"The test will be conducted individually, so be sure only one numbered ticket per person. Do not belittle these challenges for they were specially designed by me. There will be four questions in all. Getting even one question wrong will result as a failure. And if even one member of the group fails..." Madelyn trailed off.

"The group will be immediately disqualified. I wish you all the best of luck. And may the odds be ever be in your favor. wow, that sounded so weird..." Madelyn said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uhm, Ichigo. By rule, we spirits can't help in school tests. Sorry..." Vanilla said as she hid back underneath Ichigo's toque. She immediately became depressed.

"So it's all about individual skill in the end." Kashino said.

"Yep." Madelyn said to the mic, surprising the group for they were far from the stage.

"GOOD LUCK!" Madelyn said while throwing confetti.

~time skip to when Ichigo was called~

"Will she really be alright?" Andou asked the two.

"I don't know..." Madelyn said, appearing beside them suddenly.

"Madelyn-san!" Kashino yelled while jumping to the side.

"Yo." she casually waved.

"What are you doing here?" Andou wondered.

"Oh nothin'. I just came to check up on you. I'll see you in the room where the groups passed. Good luck." she said and she disappeared and was immediately at the booth where they were calling the numbers.

"25, 26, 27. Oi, Kashino and friends. Get your butts here. It's your turn." Madelyn said to the mic.

"You better take this seriously. Even one case of carelessness then BAM! you disqualified! DO YOUR BEST!" she shouted in the mic, which made the students cover their ears.

* * *

~time skip~

Andou opened the door and sighed in relief as he saw his two friends.

"Welcome to the correct answers room!" Hanabusa greeted.

"Thank goodness! Where's Amano-san?" Andou asked.

"She's in question four. She's having a hard time." Madelyn said while appearing beside them _again. _Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou stepped back in shock.

"Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?!" Kashino asked. Madelyn was sitting on a chair that had magically appeared there. She was looking at her red laptop eagerly.

"Look at this." she grabbed Kashino's hand and made him look at the screen, which was showing Ichigo looking at the plates of sugar.

"She's having a hard time." Madelyn explained, which caused Hanabusa and Andou to look at the screen too.

"We're screwed." Kashino sighed. Madelyn chuckled.

"She was though by the three of you so I doubt that she'll screw this up." she said as she looked at the screen. It was confirmed when instead of choosing path B, Ichigo chose path A, the correct path.

"Thanks goodness." Andou sighed in relief.

"Oi, Madelyn-" Kashino stopped when she saw that no one was sitting there anymore.

"How does she do that?!" Hanbusa wondered out loud.

* * *

~time skip~

Ichigo stepped in the room with everyone looking at her. She wondered if she was in the right room.

"Ichigo-chan!" she heard Hanabusa's voice and a wave of relief washed upon her. SHe walked towards them. Madelyn suddenly appeared behind her and tackled her in a tight hug!

"You did it!" she exclaimed. Ichigo was struggling to breath. Madelyn only stopped when Kashino had to pry her off Ichigo.

"Hey hey! You're in the way! Move it!" the same boy who pushed Madelyn the other day said. He roughly pushed Ichigo out of the way, causing her to fall and hit the floor. Hard.

"Are you alright?!" Hanbusa asked Ichigo.

"Y-Yeah." she said as she tried to stand up.

"A second year brat?" the guy said with a smug look.

"Oh and a third year bitch?" Madelyn said, mirroring his look.

"Don't get all excited just because you passed that simple test." he sneered.

"You just pushed a girl down and that's how you act? You're no better than a child." Hanabusa said.

"Don't you dare talk to your senior like that!" the guy said as he pulled Hanabusa's collar.

"Oi, stop being a bitch and quit it." Madelyn said. The guy turned to her and grabbed her wrist. Madelyn didn't even flinch, though she was sure that would leave a bruise.

"You wanna fight with me?" Madelyn sneered as she tried to pull her hand away, which made his grip tighten.

"You should be thankful I don't hit girls." he growled.

"Oh really now? Could you even hit anyone? You're all talk." Madelyn snapped.

"You're trying my patience." he replied.

"Like You aren't?!" she snapped as she gathered her strength and successfully pulled her hand away.

"I could get you disqualified. But today, I feel like being nice." she said as she dusted off herself. The guy huffed and motioned his minions- I mean friends, to follow him.

* * *

**(Alice: I'll try to update later. My laziness is overwhelming.**

**Jeanette: Don't worry, I'll force her later.**

**Alice: (TT-TT) so mean...)**


	10. Team Ichimatsu and Ichimatsu

**(Jeanette: Sorry guys. I couldn't force her yesterday.**

**Alice: I'mma do it now!**

**Jeanette: Stop with the stalling and do it!**

**Alice: Nuuuu! Me iz procrastinating!**

**Jeanette: I'll call Ian for this...**

**Alice: Noooo! Not Onii-chan!**

**Jeanette: Just do the story.**

**Alice: Hai~!**

**Jeanette: WAIT.**

**Alice: Eh?**

**Jeanette: Don't tell me you forgot.**

**Alice: About what- Oooohh. That's it.**

**Jeanette: Just tell them.**

**Alice: Our friends at school told us who we should ship Madelyn with.**

**Jeanette: And majority of them answered *bleep***

**Alice: Ha! We ain't givin' no spoilers!)**

* * *

" Are you alright- eh?! Where's Lyn-chan?!" Ichigo said as she looked at the space where Madelyn was originally at.

"Silence please." Madelyn said while clapping her hands. She was now on the stage, holding a microphone.

'How does she do that?!' the four of them thought.

"According to the people who were administering the High School preliminaries, there are ten teams from third year. Five teams from the the second year, and one team from the first year left. The total number is sixteen." Madelyn explained.

"Eh? Only five teams from the second year?!" Ichigo wondered.

"The third years really are good. Koshiro-san and the others remained." Andou four of them looked at Miya. Miya noticed and blew a kiss to Kashino which made him shudder.

"As announced earlier -wait, did I announce it?- never mind. The first round's task is making pound cake. The theme is 'A Cake to Enjoy with the Family'." Madelyn announced.

"Family..." Hanabusa murmured.

"Each team member will make a cake individually. Please make four types of pound cake. Bear in mind that these cakes will be eaten together, so it should compliment each others' taste, looks and aroma. The four cakes will be judged as one dish." Madelyn explained.

"I see... They'll judge each of our skills then." Andou said.

"That's not all. They'll test our overall ability as a group to make a harmonized dish with 'family' as the team." Kashino said.

"They'll also test your ability in group battles. Your lack of experience in team matches might show." Madelyn said, appearing beside Kashino.

"Eh?! I thought you were on stage?!" Kashino said as he stepped back in shock.

"To the kitchen!" Madelyn dragged Ichigo and led her to the middle school's kitchen to practice. The three boys sighed and tailed after her.

* * *

~In the Kitchen~

"Oi, Madelyn. We didn't even know who's the team were competing against." Kashino told her as she was putting out the equipment.

"Team Ichimatsu. Make sure that bastard cries after he looses." Madelyn ordered while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"But aren't we supposed to be there for the- wait, where are they?" Andou said. He was with Hanabusa while Madelyn, Ichigo and Kashino were missing.

~In the Correct answers room~

"Wait! Team Ichigo's representative is here!" Madelyn called out to the chairman, who nodded thankfully.

"Ehh?! I'm the representative?!" Ichigo yelled while Madelyn dragged her to where Ichimatsu was standing. He turned around, revealing that he was the guy that had a fight with Madelyn earlier.

"You're the representative of team Ichigo? We might win by default- IT'S YOU AGAIN?!" Ichimatsu yelled when he saw Madelyn.

"Yo." she waved, obviously annoyed.

"Eh?! It's the immature guy from earlier, Lyn-chan." Ichigo commented. Ichimatsu got an irk mark.

"Oh and his hair wasn't purple... It's actually pink." Madelyn said while mysteriously appearing behind him and patted his hair. Ichimatsu got a double irk mark while his face turned pink from the contact.

"Quit it!" he yelled.

"Fine. Leggo Kashino." Madelyn said as she dragged Kashino away, leaving a confused Ichigo.

"What just happened?"

* * *

~time skip~in the kitchen~

"Congratulations!" the sweets spirits chorused while throwing confetti.

"Good job staying under the hats!" Ichigo congratulated them also. Madelyn was busy drawing in her sketch pad.

"Let's see... this should be okay." Madelyn said as she finished the final touches on her drawing and closed her sketchpad. After Ichigo and the others finished tasting the cakes Team Ichimatsu made (they bought it in Salon de Marie), Madelyn sniffed the air.

"I can smell coffee... and, etto, assorted nuts... hmm, and chocolate, bitter chocolate... oh, and chestnuts." Madelyn perfectly enumerated the main ingredient by smell.

'Impressive...' the sweets princes thought as they stared at her. Ichigo dismissed it because she thought it was normal.

"Hai! Taste these cakes Lyn-chan!" Ichigo offered. Madelyn nodded and tasted each one. She gagged.

"Heavens... Oh dear. If they use these four in the contest, they would surely loose." Madelyn commented as she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief.

"What do you mean?" Kashino asked her.

"I mean, I told you. These would be eaten together. They should compliment each other. But these... it's like they're having a war of flavor in my mouth. Each taste, overwhelming the others. It's... gross. But individually, they are pretty good." Madelyn said as she ate the rest of the chestnut pound cake. Kashino nodded in recognition.

"I'll see ya'll tomorrow. I gotta go now. Bye~!" Madelyn said as she dragged a whining Cream with her.

* * *

**(Alice: Short Chapter TT-TT**

**Jeanette: That's because the computer's being a bitch and started saying 'not responding' and other shit**

**Alice: Sorry minna!**

**Jeanette: See ya next time.**

**Alice: WAIT FOR ME!)**


	11. You Idiot!

**(Alice: Heeeyyy!**

**Jeanette: If mom finds out that we're using the computer, we're screwed.**

**Alice: Naw, they won't know!**

**Ian: They actually are smart.**

**Alice: Oh, we forgot to introduce you. Meet Ian Haye, my older brother and Jeanette's twin.**

**Ian: Sup. Do I really have to type with you guys? (._.")**

**Alice: Yup. 'Cause you might tell mom.**

**Ian: I ain't tellin' no one.**

**Jeanette: Shut up, little brothers must listen to big sisters.**

**Ian: You're only older by five minutes!**

**Alice: Shh! Just do the friggin' disclaimer.**

**Ian: This account does not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Alice: Yep!**

**Ian: ...can I go now?**

**Jeanette: No.**

**Alice: nu~!**

**Ian: (-_-)**

* * *

"Ehh?! What do you mean I can't judge the first round?!" Madelyn yelled at her computer. She was currently video chatting with her brother.

"I mean, you can't. You just can't." he said casually.

"But-"

"You will judge the other rounds. Just not this one. You can only taste." he ordered.

"But-"

"I have a meeting, See you next time imouto. Ciao~!" he smiled and waved before he logged out, leaving a seemingly lifeless Madelyn alone.

* * *

****~The next day~

"It's alright Lyn-chan. Here! Taste this strawberry pound cake I made!" Ichigo offered a slice to Madelyn which she gladly took. She munched on it and drank her soy milk.

"It's good." she commented while she drank the whole bottle of soy milk. She swore she could smell the faint smell of roses.

"roses...?" she muttered. She saw Hanabusa pull out a tray from the oven and she could... hear something

_'Roses! Roses! We're rose water! Hime! Hime! We're rose water!' _she heard the voices from the pound cake. She slapped herself two tomes but she could still hear them.

'I must'v drank sake or something...' she said as she rubbed her temples. Cream inwardly smiled when she saw this.

'she's almost at it...' Cream thought.

"Will you try tasting it?" Hanabusa asked them. Curious, Madelyn went there to taste too. Cream sat on her head.

"I tried putting in natural rose water for cooking." Hanabusa said, holding up a bottle. Madelyn thought it was just a mere coincidence.

After they were done tasting, Andou was the first to say something.

"It doesn't smell of roses at all..." he commented.

"Yeah. I wonder why?" Ichigo asked herself.

"It's baked sweet after all. The scent evaporated from heat."

"So it's no good after all." Hanabusa said with a sad smile.

"Then how about putting in more rose water?" Ichigo tried.

"It will end up the same." Kashino sighed.

"Then how about sprinkling it directly?" Ichigo said as she opened the bottle.

"Aa! Wait!" Hanabusa intervened.

"Eh?" Ichigo accidentally spilled some of the bottled contents. She closed at and gave it to Hanabusa, saying she was sorry.

"Well, around this much is okay..." he reassured. Madelyn gasped.

"Th-That's the rose water from the shop in Paris! I remember it now!" she said while pointing to the bottle. Madelyn quickly covered her very sensitive nose.

"I-It smells a bit strong." Cream said while covering her own nose.

"What's with this smell? Perfume?" they heard someone say.

"I can't stand it." Madelyn recognized the voice and glared at the people going in.

"Ichimatsu." she nodded her head at the pink haired boy.

"You guys... What are you making? " Ichimatsu said while he and his friends mad their way to them.

"A rose cake?" the boy with platinum blonde hair said. Ichimatsu grabbed the bottle from Hanabusa and examined it.

"So it's this. It smells harsh! Where'd this rose water come from?" he sneered. Hanabusa grabbed it back.

"Use your brains you guys- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichimatsu stepped back when he saw that Madelyn was riding piggy back on his friend, Reiya **(An: He's the dude with platinum blonde hair.)**

"Riding piggy back. Duhh." she said casually while burying her face in Reiya's hair, making the boy turn pink. Ichimatsu had an irk mark.

"GET OFF HIM!" he ordered.

"Kill joy..." Madelyn said as she got off.

"I-I don't mind at all!" Reiya reassured while blushing furiously. Madelyn smiled and ran to the door with team Ichigo in tow.

"What... just happened?"

* * *

~outside~

"Now all of you sort out your problems or something... GOOD LUCK~!" Madelyn said as she ran away.

"Wait! Madelyn! I need to go back to the Sweets Kingdom!" Cream called out.

"OKAY! BE SAFE!" Madelyn yelled back as she ran with all her might.

* * *

~Outside the campus~

"Ahh! I'm bored!" Madelyn said while adjusting her scarf. She looked down at her hands and tried to remember what she would do.

"Lets see... Coffee... vanilla... and... what's was it again..." she stopped when she bumped into someone- err, some people.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Madelyn said as she stood up and dusted her uniform. She looked up to see six handsome guys and a girl with short hair.

"That uniform... I know that! It's from St. Marie Academy! The one with student who are experts at baking sweets!" a short boy with brown eyes, while on the shoulders of a tall guy with back hair, said.

"Ehh?! That means she can bake really well! Right Kyoya?!" A guy with blonde and purple eyes said to the one with glasses. The girl with short hair sighed and knelt down so she can be face to face with Madelyn.

"Sorry about them... I'm Haruhi. What's your name kid?" she asked.

"M-Madelyn Lucas desu..." she stammered. She tugged at her beanie uneasily.

"Madelyn, can you kindly answer Tamaki-senpai's question. I'm sorry he's a bit... childish sometimes." Haruhi said while she patted her on the head.

"I own a pattiserie in France..." she answered. The twins in the group stood behind her.

"Ehh?! You're a bit too young to own one." they said in sync.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Don't frighten her. Sorry about them." Haruhi apologized.

"E-Etto, I need to go. I have to buy somethings... I-I hope we can meet again!" Madelyn said while she bowed, her beanie accidentally falling off. She hurriedly picked it up and made her way towards the market. Haruhi bonked the twins on the head.

"You scared her..." she muttered angrily.

"I heard there's a competition in their school in a few days time." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"Then we should go! Right my daughter!?" the one named Tamaki said proudly.

"I guess..." Haruhi answered uneasily.

* * *

~At the market~

"That'll be 2000 yen!" the cashier said happily. Madelyn quickly paid for it and called a taxi.

"This is heavy..." she sighed as she carried three bags.

* * *

The ride to school was quick and she dropped off the ingredients at the pantry and changed into her sweater and jeans.

"I wanna sleep..." she mumbled while dropping her sketch book. And sleep she did.

She slept for almost a day, but something woke her up.

_"Hime! Hime! Help us! Hime! Help! Hime! Hime! The rosewater needs you! Please Hime-sama!" _she heard the voices again and she quickly jolted awake and dashed for the lake.

~on the way~

"Madelyn?!" Kashino said as he saw Madelyn run past them. Ichigo, Andou and Kashino quickly followed her.

They saw Hanabusa by the lake, who was going to throw the bottle of rosewater.

_"Hime! We're scared! Help us!" _she heard the rosewater say.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as Hanabusa threw the bottle. He looked behind him, only to see that Madelyn ran past him and into the water. Ichigo panicked.

"OhmygoshLyn-chancan'tswimshemightdrownhurryupandh elpherorImightdieifsomethinghappenstoher!" Ichigo said quickly. Kashino shook her shoulders.

"What did you say?!" he inquired.

"Lyn-chan can't swim!" she said and in a blink of an eye, Kashino jumped after her.

* * *

**(Alice: Cliffhanger :3**

**Jeanette: We put some OHSHC characters in this chappie**

**Ian: It was a request from Xam.**

**Alice: Yep~!**

**Jeanette: Ciao**

**Alice: Imma update this right away!**

**Ian: You're procrastinating again.**

**Alice: I know~!)**


End file.
